Crystal Tears
by BlackDragon2
Summary: Ranma kidnapped by a crafty Cologne? A plan to rescue him may very well just make things worse...
1. Default Chapter

  
  
  
  
  
CRYSTAL TEARS  
  
By: BlackDragon  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Ranma 1/2, but I don't. Just think  
of all the money I would make... Unfortunately, they belong to  
Rumiko Takahashi. Oh well...  
  
Pre-face  
  
Well, this is my first attempt at writing an 'Alternate Universe'  
fic. In this version, there was no Jusendo incident, no Saffron  
and such. It pretty much pics up at the end of volume 36 of  
the manga. Go easy if it's no good.  
  
I've had the idea for this for some time now, but I write faster  
than I type, so it's taken a while. This was inspired by a   
challenge. A friend dared me to write this in two weeks, which  
seems little, but believe me, the story is very complex and  
thus, NOT as easy as it sounds.   
  
Here we go...  
  
  
*****  
  
Shampoo paced around nervously in the dark room. For the hundreth   
time in ten minutes, she was having second doubts.   
  
"Great-grandmother, are you sure this will work as planned?"  
(She's speaking in Chinese, thus it sounds better)  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. We have waited long enough. We have failed to  
convince Son-in-law, so we must take appropriate actions. The  
time to wait is long past."  
  
"But..." she muttered as she bit her lower lip.  
  
"This is what we want child. The law states he must be your husband.   
Besides, if everything goes as planned, he will be yours unconditionally.  
You must not doddle."  
  
"Yes, I know. But it sounds so forced. I always wanted Ranma to love me for  
me."  
  
"...I know, but that, I'm afraid, is impossible with this many obstacles in the   
way. We must follow the plan, then, I assure you, he will be yours."  
  
Shampoo's face lit up with a smile. "Yes, then we will live a long and happy  
life as husband and wife! Oh Ranma..."  
  
Cologne grinned, going over the plan again in her mind.  
  
"Wait!" said Shampoo, "what about Mousse? He might interfere..."  
  
"The boy will be of no problem to us. Just relax child; come tomorrow, all  
will be well."  
  
Shampoo smiled, settled down on the carpet and sighed wistfully.  
  
*****  
  
"Uncute tomboy!"  
  
"Baka!"  
  
Ranma and Akane, as usual, were running, with Ranma on the fence and Akane on the   
ground, late for school.  
  
With the school now in sight, they slowed down, bringing their run to a quick  
walk.   
  
"Akane! Oh, the day is much brighter now that I have set my eyes on thee!"  
Kuno said, emerging from absolutely nowhere and glomping Akane from behind.  
  
Akane screamed and reacted, landing an uppercut that sent Kuno flying.  
  
"Will that guy ever learn!?" she said.  
  
"Seriously, you'd think he'd take a hint..."  
  
"WO AI NI!!"  
  
Ranma pinched the bridge of his nose with his index finger. "On no. Not this."  
  
Akane glared at Ranma, her fists clenching in anger. "How can you keep stringing  
that bimbo around!"  
  
His hands came up to defense. "Hey, it's not my fault!"  
  
"Shampoo happy to see husband!" She glomped onto him extra tight, ignoring  
the obviously irritated Akane. "Today husband take Shampoo on date, yes?"  
  
Ranma's eyes pleaded with Akane's for help. She, however, dismissed it.  
  
"It's your mess, so you fix it!" With that she marched into the main building.  
  
"Good! Now that violent mallet girl gone, you take Shampoo on date, yes?"  
  
"Shampoo, please! I'm late! Let go!" He valiantly struggled to free himself,  
but she had trapped his arms and had little leverage.  
  
Shampoo giggled cutely, but looked to her side. Ranma saw this and reacted   
just in time. He ducked under a cane swipe.  
  
Back-fliping into his ready stance, he glared at the old ghoul.  
  
"Hello, son-in-law."  
  
"What do you want, you old bat?"  
  
"Show some respect to your elders boy!" She sighed and looked him in the eye.  
"So, have you decided to set a date for your wedding with Shampoo?"  
  
Ranma seemed irritated. "How many time do I have to tell you? I'm. Not.  
Gonna marry. Shampoo."   
  
"Yes you will! It is written in our laws. You must marry!"  
  
Cologne launched as fast cane swipe, intent on his legs, which would knock  
him down. Used to this, he jumped out of the way, landing several meters away.  
He failed to notice where Shampoo had gone.  
  
"Give it up, ghoul. I won't fall for your tricks!"  
  
What he did notice was that Cologne was grinning.   
  
"What are you planning this time?"  
  
Sensing a fighter next to him, he turned, only to see Shampoo, coming towards  
him, intent on the 'glomp'.  
  
"Shampoo, I ain't got time for..." He was going to jump away, but a few feet  
from him, she stopped and blew a fine blue powder in his face. Unable to react  
quickly enough, he inhaled some of it, and began coughing.  
  
"Shampoo, what," he tried moving, but found it impossible. "I can't move!"  
  
His peripheral vision caught sight of Cologne, moving towards him, but  
there wasn't much he could do. She also blew a fine, yellow powder at  
him. He coughed as he breathed some of it in, suddenly overcome with  
the need to sleep. He fell face-first onto the ground.  
  
Shampoo kneeled next to him. "Is he Ok?"  
  
"Yes child," Cologne said. "Now, we must be quick. Everything is set. Carry him,  
we must make haste if we are to succede."  
  
Shampoo nodded and picked him up. Soon, they were runnig quickly, failing to  
notice they had left his pack behind.  
  
*****  
  
  
Akane spent most of her morning classes fussing over Ranma. The baka hadn't  
shown up for class!  
  
*He probably went off with that bimbo!* she thought. *Fine! See if ! care!*  
  
The day went by normally, her school mates dismissing Ranma's abssence, since  
it wasn't that unusual for him to be caught up in some weird event during the  
day.   
  
Finally, the final bell rang, letting all students out for the weekend.  
  
Akane walked slowly, ignoring the speeding students that passed her by.  
  
She was worried.  
  
Normally, Ranma came to class, even after an episode like in the morning.  
But he had missed the entire day.  
  
Why?  
  
She nearly jumped as Yuka came up beside her.  
  
"Hey Akane, were you with Ranma this morning?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well, I found this right by the back of the building." She handed her the  
pack.  
  
Akane's worry intensified as she made sure it belogned to Ranma.   
  
"Are you sure you found it?"   
  
"Yeah. It was just sitting there. I wonder why he left it?"  
  
Yuka looked at Akane, but she seemed terribly worried. "Yuka, I have to get home.  
I'll see you on Monday."  
  
"Alright! See ya!" she shouted as Akane sprinted down the street.  
  
*Maybe he went home or something,* she rationalized as she ran.  
  
Upon entering the house, she heard Kasumi call out. "Is that you Akane?  
Lunch is ready."  
  
She took off her shoes and made her way into the kitchen, where Kasumi was.  
  
"Hey Kasumi, has Ranma come home yet?"  
  
Kasumi turned to look at her sister, a look of awe on her face.  
  
"Why, no actually. Was he supposed to?"  
  
Akane's mouth opened a little as she looked out the window, which worried Kasumi.  
  
"Akane, is everything alright? Is there a problem?"  
  
Akane looked at her. "No, it's probably just me, onee-chan. Thanks, but I'm   
skipping lunch today."  
  
Kasumi felt an odd twinge in her belly as Akane left the kitchen and headed   
upstairs. She could sense something was wrong. She wasn't as naive as people  
thought she was. She was hoping it had nothing to do with the strand of   
purple hair that fell from Ranma's pack as Akane carried it.  
  
Akane dressed in her normal clothes and left the house. Her father and Uncle  
Genma weren't home, so she couldn't ask them. Nabiki wasn't home either.  
  
She looked around all the places Ranma usually hung out. Nothing.  
  
She came up to the 'Ucchan', deducing Ranma was there.  
  
*If that baka's pigging out, I swear...*  
  
She stepped inside. The place was packed, as usual, with Ukyo at the grill  
and Konatsu tending to the clients. She took a seat at the counter, waiting  
for Ukyo to finish serving her customer.  
  
"Hey Akane!" Ukyo said cheerfully. "What can I get you?"  
  
"Nothing, thanks. Ukyo, have you seen Ranma today? Has he been here?"  
  
"No. I haven't seen Ran-chan all day. And he certainly hasn't come in here,  
otherwise Konatsu would have told me."  
  
"Oh..." Akane said, her head lowering.  
  
"Is everything alright? Is there a problem?"  
  
"Yes, no. It's just; I can't find Ranma."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've looked all over for him, but nothing. I haven't found him."  
  
A look of worry passed Ukyo's face, but it was gone quickly. "Don't worry.  
I'm sure Ran-chan is ok. This is him were talking about, right."  
  
Akane giggled. "I guess you're right. Well, thanks anyway. Bye!"  
  
"See ya," Ukyo responded as Akane left. She was sure her Ran-chan was just  
hanging around somewhere. Quickly, she began to work on the next order.  
  
*Maybe it's just me,* Akane thought. *He's probably fighting Ryoga or  
something. I'll go to the Neko-hanten, then I'll call it quits.*  
  
Arriving at Shampoo's cafê, she was surprised to see it empty. Not just that,  
but a 'For Sale' sign was hanging on the door.  
  
*What the?*  
  
She stood for a few moments, wondering why the house was for sale. That didn't   
make sense. She had seen Shampoo this morning.  
  
thump...  
  
*What was that?* She looked in all directions.  
  
thump...thump...thump...  
  
It was coming from inside the house. She tried the door, and was surprised to find   
it open.  
  
thumP...ThuMP...  
  
The sound got louder. It seemed to be coming from upstairs.  
  
Thump...thum...CRASH!  
  
Stopping, she braced herself and slowly opened the door she thought the sound was coming   
from. She peeked inside, and saw a cat-sized cage which held a duck with glasses.  
  
"Mousse?" she said as she stepped inside. She saw that Muu-muu-chan's wings and beak  
were tied up. She opened the cage, removed the ties and let a frantic duck out.  
  
"I'll get you some hot water."  
  
She went downstairs, found an old kettle in the cup-board, placed water and  
heated it. Once it was hot enough, she brought it back up and poured the contents  
on the duck, which shifted octaves and became a young man, still dressed in his  
clothes.  
  
Mousse let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you Akane. I thought I was going to be stuck  
like that."  
  
"What happened?" she asked as she knelt next to him.  
  
"Cologne."  
  
"What? She did that to you?"  
  
"Yes. Her and Shampoo?"  
  
Akane couldn't believe her ears. They had done that to him? They weren't that extreme.  
  
"Where are they then?"  
  
Mousse sighed and looked at Akane. "They took him."  
  
"What?" She felt the blood drain out of her face.  
  
"They took Ranma back to China."  
  
  
End of Chapter  
  
  
Author's notes  
  
Well, here we go. My first Alti-verse fic. So far so good. The next chapter or  
chapter's(maybe) will be out in two days. Sorry if it leaves you hanging, but  
trust me, it will be worth the wait.  
  
BlackDragon 


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
  
CRYSTAL TEARS  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
*****  
  
  
It had been a day.  
  
No Shampoo...  
  
No Cologne...  
  
And... no Ranma.  
  
The Tendo clan, Genma and Nodoka and Mousse were sitting in the tea room.  
It was until this early hour at night that Mousse had been able to recover  
from his 'incident'.   
  
"How could they do that to my son!?" screamed Nodoka as she clung to  
Genma, random sobs escaping her.  
  
"We must get him back at all costs!" said Genma.  
  
Mousse sighed. "It will not be possible."  
  
"What!?" everyone shreiked.  
  
"Cologne was expecting this. I'm certain she has increased the level of security  
around Joketsuzoku. She has every intention of keeping Ranma away from you all."  
  
"Then we must act quickly! A sneak attack will be most effective!" said Soun.  
  
Mousse's eyes looked down. "I fear it may already be too late."  
  
Soun burst into tears.  
  
"Surely, there must be a way," said Kasumi, her normally calm demeanor broken  
and replaced with terrible worry for Ranma.  
  
"I wish there was."  
  
At all this, Akane was sitting near the Koi* pond, unresponsive. She had been   
like that all day. Not talking, eating or anything else. All she did was hug  
Ranma's pack tightly to her. A vacant look on her face.  
  
"But how or why the hell didn't you stop them Mousse!?" yelled out Nabiki.  
This kind of behavior from her was rare. It was obvious she too was worried.  
  
"Believe me, I couldn't. I did not find out about their plan until that same morning.  
I came across some paralysis powder in Shampoo's room, which was odd. She usually  
never uses it. I found it as I was about to clean the house. Immediately,   
something hit me on the head. It was probably the old hag, since it knocked  
me out cold.   
  
"When I came to, I was in my room, but I was in my cursed form and inside a cage;  
my wings and beak were tied up. And, there was some purple incense clouding the room."  
  
"What was that?" asked Soun.  
  
"Poison. A very effective poison, but it takes time to take effect. I had to be  
exposed to it for at least a day. Thankfully, Akane found me in the nick of  
time. Anyway, I couldn't focus my eyes, but I could hear the witch. She made sure  
I wouldn't interfere in any way."  
  
"But she failed. Akane saved you, so now you can help us get our son back,"  
pleaded Nodoka.  
  
Mousse's face betrayed no emotion, nor did his words. "No. I cannot."  
  
"Yes you can!" said a voice from outside.  
  
Everyone stared at Akane as she picked Mousse up by his tunic. "You have to  
help us! You're the only one who can! You have to take me, US, to your  
village so we can save him!!"  
  
Mousse stood, thus breaking free of Akane. He took a few steps outside, standing just  
on the ledge of the pond. "Cologne has made sure. She has..."  
  
"What!? Out with it already!" said Akane.  
  
"She has banished me from Joketsuzoku."  
  
"What!?" said everyone.  
  
"As an elder, she has judged me an unproper amazon, and thus a disgrace to the tribe.  
If I ever go near there again, I will be hunted down and killed."  
  
Akane felt a tear stream down her cheek. "Please," she pleaded, "you have to  
help..." she said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
Akane broke at his pronouncement. A loud sob escaped her; she tore her hand away  
and ran into the house; up the stairs, banging the door shut behind her.  
  
"Ohh, my baby girl is suffering! We must help her!" said a wailing Soun.  
  
Kasumi looked at the despair that surrounded her. "I shall talk to Akane.  
Nabiki."  
  
Nabiki looked at her sister.  
  
"Above all, you are the most skilled at this kind of situation. You MUST find some  
way to get him back. Mousse, please, tell my family all we need to know about   
your village. Any information will be most helpful. Now," she said as she stood.  
"We must not despair. My little brother is in danger. I'm worried too, but we  
must handle this with care."  
  
Nabiki and Mousse looked at each other, at Kasumi and nodded. They went upstairs  
to Nabiki's room and closed the door. Genma and Soun started to try and apeace  
Nodoka, who was now crying freely. Kasumi made her way up to Akane's room.  
  
"Akane?" she said as she opened the door, finding her little sister sprawled  
on her bed, her pillow on her face and crying loudly.  
  
She took a seat next to Akane, as she sat up. She brought her little sister's   
head to the crook of her arm and cooed.  
  
"Don't worry. You'll see we will get him back."  
  
"Ranma...(sob)"  
  
"Remember the words of our mother Akane: 'Never let anything bring you down'.  
You must be strong."  
  
Akane's hands grabbed handfulls of Kasumi's dress. "I'm so scared Onee-chan!*  
What are they going to do to him!? I have to save him..."  
  
"You will save him. You will," she said as she carresed her hair.  
  
"I can't lose him, onee-chan..."  
  
"Akane..."  
  
"I can't lose him to those amazons..."  
  
"You won't, Akane."  
  
"I can't lose him..."  
  
Kasumi remained silent.  
  
"I love him... I can't lose him."  
  
Kasumi hugged her sister tight, a tear of her own sliding down her face.  
  
"We will bring him back."  
  
There were a few soft knocks on the door.  
  
"Come in," said Kasumi.  
  
Mousse stepped inside. "I'm sorry if I am intruding, but we cannot waste any time."  
  
Akane looked up to him through her swollen eyes.  
  
"Nabiki is calling in favors with the embassy. She shall have everything ready   
for our departure within two days time."  
  
"Our?" asked Akane.  
  
Mousse nodded. "I am no longer an amazon, but I cannot allow Cologne and Shampoo  
to get away with this. As much as we fought, I respected Ranma, and will not see   
him caught in such a petty and stupid law. I will help you, at any cost."  
  
Akane smiled, a small tingle of hope in her eyes. "Thank you..."  
  
"However, I cannot go too near the village, so for a time you will be on your own.  
First, we must consult with a friend of mine."  
  
"Who?" asked Kasumi.  
  
"He knows much more about the amazons than I. We may need his advice."  
  
For the first time that day, Akane felt hope swelling in her heart.  
  
*****  
  
  
Ranma slowly opened his eyes, groaning as he sat up.  
  
*What happened?*  
  
He was in a small room, a cottage room really, with some light from a lamp that hurt  
his eyes.   
  
*Where am I?*  
  
He looked around the unfamiliar surroundings. Nothing started a spark in his memory.  
  
He also realized...  
  
He didn't remember much at all.  
  
He swung his legs to sit on the side of the bed, holding his head.  
  
*What is this? Where am I? WHO am I!?*  
  
The door flung open. He stared at the unfamiliar woman before him.  
  
"AIREN!* You awake! Oh, Shampoo was so worried!" she said as she hugged him.  
  
"What? Why are you... Who are you!?"  
  
Shampoo looked into his eyes. "Is okay, airen. You fall off cliff while training and  
hit head. Sleep for three days. Probably forget all."  
  
Ranma stared back, breathing in hard. His head did feel a little sore.  
  
"I fell?"  
  
"Yes, but no worry. Shampoo here. She take care of airen." She hugged him again.  
  
Ranma felt an odd feeling in his heart as he hugged back. This all felt...wrong?  
Was that it? It felt as if he wasn't supposed to be here.  
  
Shampoo smiled. *Now, Ranma, you will be mine,* she thought.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Authors notes  
  
The plot thickens...  
Well, as I promised, here is chapter two, right on schedule. Sorry if the chapters  
so far seem short, but believe me, you haven't seen anything yet. Didn't expect Ranma  
to lose his memory, huh? You'll know why this is so, later. I know Kasumi seems a   
little OOC, but what would you do if your family was suffering?  
  
*Onee-chan: a title. Just like saying; 'Older Sister'  
*Airen: a chinese word which is the same as saying; 'Beloved'  
*Koi: japanese for; 'Fish'  
  
'Till we meet again...  
  
BlackDragon  



	3. Chapter 3

  
  
CRYSTAL TEARS  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Ranma sat at the edge of a cliff, the same cliff he had 'fallen' off,  
thinking.  
  
Not thinking anything in particular, just thinking.  
  
*Why can't I remember?*  
  
He had been told he was the son of a deceased amazon, Yi ling, whom had  
been greatly respected. He was raised to be a warrior; meant from  
birth to bring greatness to the tribe.  
  
Shampoo...  
  
Was she really his bride-to-be? He had been told, by most other villagers,  
that they were engaged as children, closest of friends and a powerful  
love had grown between them.  
  
But why didn't he feel that way?  
  
If it was so; they were so in love, why was he not consumed with a desire to  
see her? Why had she not sparked a memory in his fogged up mind? Why   
couldn't he remember his love for her?   
  
If he ever did love her.  
  
His hands came to hold his head, trying to supress a powerful sensation he could  
not identify. His mind was screaming. His heart was racing.   
  
What was it?  
  
It came very often, only hours apart. It demanded...  
  
WHAT!!!???  
  
He just didn't know.  
  
He stood, looking at the horizon.  
  
"WHO AM I!!! WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER!!!" he screamed at the sky as hard as he could.  
  
Consumed with anger and despair, he sat on the edge again and cried. Loud,  
gut wrenching sobs.  
  
*Why me!? What have I done to deserve this!?* he thought to himself.  
  
-----  
  
  
Shampoo had been watching Ranma all day. She would have rather been with him,   
but her Great-grandmother had counsiled otherwise.  
  
Hiding behind a tree, she watched as Ranma screamed his anger at the sky.   
Her heart broke as his pain.  
  
Was this what she really wanted?  
  
To have the man of her dreams love her, only through arts and sorcery?  
  
She didn't know.   
  
She was doing this for herself...  
  
Wasn't she?  
  
*'You must not mention anything to him regarding his true past. The effects of the  
powder are strong, but his spiritual energy is overwhelming. It is slowly breaking  
down. Remember child, you must convince him that he has always lived here and loved  
you. Until he no longer fights the effects, only then will you be able to claim him  
as your own.'*  
  
That's what her Great-grandmother had told her just a few hours ago.  
  
But, was this really worth it?  
  
Was his pain...  
  
Denial of his true identity...  
  
His fate...   
  
Really worth the cause, only to fulfill an old law?  
  
She didn't know. She trusted her Grandmother, but even she felt remorse. Ranma was  
obviously in great pain. At this point, she was willing to let him go, just to ease   
his pain.  
  
However, the thought of her love being reciprocarted was appealing. If all went  
according to the plan, then his love would spurn out of truth. It would be real.  
  
It just had to be.  
  
She shook away her emotions and approached him. She knew he would have reacted to  
her presence, but he didn't. He just sat there, not even taking in her presence  
as she sat next to him.  
  
"Airen..."  
  
Ranma didn't answer. He didn't even look at her. "Shampoo, why?"  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
"Why am forced to live through this crap!?" he said as he stood. "God dammit!!  
What have I done to earn this kind of shit!? I don't have a damn clue of who I  
am, what I was, and... SHIT!  
  
"I can't even remember my own Mother! My most precious memories should be  
about her! And I can't even remember that! What in all damn creation did I  
do!!!"  
  
Shampoo felt her eyes water up. To hear him was far worse than imagining him.  
To rob him of his past, his true future; was it worth a moment of his love?  
A moment of his carress?   
  
A look...  
  
Like he gave to....  
  
No!  
  
She wouldn't think of that. She had to follow through...  
  
"PLEASE!! Someone tell me!" he shouted at the sun.  
  
"Ranma..." Shampoo began. She stood up, and pulled him into her arms. He froze,  
but very reluctantly, hugged back. "You see Airen, all will be good. Soon, you  
remember. Soon, you will know why is so. Remember words of mother, Yi Ling..."  
  
Ranma looked into her eyes. It sent shivers down her spine, but also made her  
heart scream out at the injustice.  
  
"Wild Stallion* is free. He is pure, and will always find way. Nothing stop him,  
for he is like wind."  
  
A tear slipped down her cheek. It was infinately worse to lie to him.  
  
"My- my mother really said that?" he asked in an almost pleading tone.  
  
Shampoo bit her lower lip before answering, "Yes. She say that to Ranma. You say  
to Shampoo..."   
  
Ranma's mouth hung open, but he didn't say anything. He released himself of her  
embrace, and turned her back on her. "I wish I could remember it..."  
  
Shampoo suppresed a rather loud sob. Gritting her teath, she took a few steps  
forward, and hugged him from behind.   
  
*I'm so sorry, Ranma... I'm so sorry...* she thought.  
  
*****  
  
  
"Remind me again, who are we waiting for, Mousse?" said Nabiki.  
  
Akane, Nabiki and Mousse were sitting in the tea room, waiting for Mousses' friend  
to show. The rest of the household had gone off, for Mousse had said that his friend  
would only talk to those who were involved in some way in their little plan.  
  
"Are you SURE he'll be of help?" asked Akane.  
  
"Yes. Believe me, he will be most helpfull."  
  
Akane was given to doubt. They had been waiting for him for over an hour, an hour  
for which he was 'late'. An entire hour that could have been used to prepare the  
plan to bring Ranma out...  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
Mousse looked in the direction of the door; he stood and went to get it.  
  
Akane looked at Nabiki, who for once, seemed at a lost. She really hoped this had   
not been just a major waste of time.  
  
A few moments later, Mousse walked back into the tea room, accompanied by a handsome  
man. He looked to be about Mousses' age, wearing jeans and a black shirt. He took a   
seat next to Mousse.  
  
"This is Xangfie." Mousse gestured at the man, who in return nodded. "He was an amazon,  
like myself."  
  
Akane and Nabiki looked at each other.  
  
"Was?" asked Nabiki.  
  
"I was banished from the village, as well as old Mouse here..."  
  
"That's Mousse you idiot!"  
  
"Who still isn't any fun."  
  
Akane 'blink-blinked' at the two. There was great familiarity between the two, even  
what looked like frienship.  
  
Nabiki cleared her throat, drawing attention to her. "I hate to break up this reunion,  
but, can you tell us just how you can contribute to our little epic saga, or has this   
just been a royal waste of our time?"  
  
Xangfie chuckled, but cleared his throat. "Yes, I apologize. I just haven't seen this  
guy in a while." He ignored Nabiki's exasperated sigh. "Anyway, let me shed some light.  
I was also a Joketsuzoku amazon, but I was banished. Not like him, but because of my  
outstanding abilities."  
  
"You know martial arts?" asked Akane, becoming interested.  
  
"Yess, but it was not because my fighting prowess exceded that of the best warriors.  
It was because of my abilities in the magical practices within the tribe."  
  
"Oh?" said Nabiki, also becoming interested.  
  
"Yes. You see, a male child within our tribe was almost treated like an outcast.   
My mother, who did not share this sentiment, treated me like the rarest form of gold.  
I was her only child, so she cherished me. She was an heir to one of the elders.  
Disregarding the ancient teachings, she secretly taught me the magical arts, which  
were saved ONLY for women. I know things that no man was ever meant to know.  
  
"As much as she and I tried, we were not able to conceal it for too long. The elders  
caught on to our little 'training sessions'. Normally, we would only have been   
punished. At least her, but for me, they would have used a little 'forgetfull'   
powder to make me forget everything I knew."  
  
"So, did they?" asked Akane.  
  
He smiled sadly. "Yes, they did as a matter of fact. But, my spiritual energy was  
too strong to forget. So they had to try a different approach."  
  
Akane and Nabiki were both concerned about what he would say next.  
  
"My mother assumed all responsability before them. There is only one punishment  
for that."  
  
Mousee looked down.   
  
"Her last words to me were: 'Leave this place, my child. Leave and live your life.  
Never let anyone govern your life. You were made free, like the wind."  
  
Akane was silent, but eventually said, "I'm sorry..."  
  
Xangfie sighed. "Don't be. It was some time ago."  
  
Suddenly, his tone became more serious. "Mousse has informed me of your predicament.  
I am well aware of the situation. Who we are dealing with here is Cologne, whom to  
our disadvantage, is the most powerful and influential among the elders. Her word  
is the law.  
  
"But, she has shaped a law to her personal use, which we CAN use to our advantage."  
  
He oulled a miniature booklet from his jean pocket and handed it to Nabiki. She  
looket it over, one eyebrow lifted.  
  
"Wait a minute..." she began.  
  
He smiled. "Yes, I know. That is an excerpt from one of their own book of laws."  
  
"A book of their laws? But how..." asked Akane.  
  
"Ite, let's just call that one of my many 'souvenirs'."   
  
Nabiki gave the small booklet to Akane, whom after reading, raised both eyebrows  
in surprise.  
  
"Then, this means..."  
  
"Yes. We can bring him out."  
  
"But how, Xangfie? Security around the village is bound to be almost impregnable."  
  
He smiled, and pulled a small folded note from his pocket, handing it to Nabiki.  
"This, I give to you. Since you are arranging this entire 'epic saga', this will  
be most usefull."  
  
Nabiki unfolded the note. "It's a map. What good is a map to us? We do have Mousse  
to lead us there."  
  
"Perhaps, but this way is much safer. It is said that the founders of Joketsuzoku  
used this trail to get to what would today be the village. It is considered sacred,  
so there are bound to be no guards whatsoever. Believe me. I played on this trail  
as a child."  
  
"Thanks," said Nabiki.  
  
"Let us get back to our original plan," he said. "Cologne is using a loop-hole  
to get what she wants. The law states that, and I quote: 'Any foreign man who  
defeats an amazon in combat must marry his defeated opponent.' This is what   
she's using to her advantage. There is also a law that states: 'Love is too  
strong an emotion to be tampered with, and must follow it's own course.'  
As it has come to my knowledge, she has used many tricks to get Ranma to  
fall in love with her initiate, Shampoo."  
  
"But, Shampoo has used those on her own sometimes," said Mousse. He was a little  
embarrased that he did not know that, and he was from the same tribe.   
  
"Yes, but if an elder is present, regardless of the initiate's independent actions,  
she must assume all responsability as the dominant authority. This is the one  
detail she has overlooked. If she is in fact forcing Ranma in any way to love  
Shampoo, she is violating this law. If this is presented before the entire  
council, they will see that she has violated the laws, and will be punished.  
Beware, though, she will try to defend her actions. But most likely, she will  
be desperate. You MUST bring into view all her past attempts at Ranma, not  
excluding ANYTHING.  
  
"You must keep in mind that this will not be easy. Getting the council together  
will be most difficult. Usually, they only come together for an important event.  
This will be your one window. Should you fail, then use this." He produced a   
small leather bag from thin air and gave it to Akane.  
  
Akane inspected the content's, bringing out some purple powder into view. She let  
it slide down her fingers and into the bag again.  
  
"What is this?" she asked.  
  
"That, is what I like to call, 'Counter-magic powder'. Regardless of whatever magic  
or stuff she has used, it will erradicate all effects previous to the assault."  
  
"Which means..." started Mousse, as he inspected the powder as well.  
  
"Which means that if Ranma is under the influence of ANYTHING, he will snap  
out of it. There is one small catch though."  
  
All three looked at him.  
  
"The powder's magic is very limited. Meaning, it will only work in the early stages  
of other magic. If he is made to believe that he is in fact, truly in love with  
Shampoo, it will be useless."  
  
Akane looked at him, complete appreciation in her eyes. "Thank you so much. This  
really means a lot."  
  
"It is my pleasure. Well," he said as he stood, "I must go. Mousse, it was great  
to see you again. Until next time." He extended his hand to a standing Mousse.  
  
"Until next time, my friend," he replied as they shook hands.  
  
"I will go now."  
  
"Wait," said Akane. "I'll lead you out."  
  
He nodded, leaving Mousse and Nabiki in the room, going over what they would do  
if their plan worked.  
  
"Thank you. I- just, we really appreciate your help," said Akane. She and Xangfie  
were standing at the main doors.  
  
"It is my pleasure." He gave her a quick hug. Akane blushed, but smiled and hugged   
back.  
  
"Just one more question," she said. "Why did you decide to help us?"  
  
He smiled. "Mousse asked me to. We were playmates as children. And also..."  
  
Akane blinked.  
  
"I will not see another good person taken by the wishes of greedy old women, too   
hooked on their power."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"One more thing." He snapped his fingers and a small black box appeared in his hand.  
"Take this."  
  
Akane took the box and opened it. Inside was a small stone, almost a pebble,   
radiating a powerful blue. The color grew in intensity as she took it with her  
fingers.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I don't know what it is, or what it does. My mother, Yi Ling, gave it to me while  
I was still a child. I have spent most of my life studying it, but have come up  
with nothing."  
  
"Then why give it to me? It's yours. Your mother gave it to you..."  
  
"She also told me that one day I should give it to a person in need. She said it  
would be the salvation of that person. To this day, I still don't know what she meant,  
but I feel you should have it."  
  
Akane blushed. "Well, I don't know what to say, except thank you."  
  
Xangfie answered an unasked question. "This is all I can do. I will not return to that  
place. It brings back too many painful memories."  
  
He looked square in the eyes. "I wish you the best of luck, Miss Tendo. May you  
succeed."  
  
With that he turned and began to walk away. Akane was dumbfounded.  
  
*How did he know my name?* Rulling that as irrelevant, she remembered something  
very important.  
  
"WAIT! What if we need you again? How do we contact you?"  
  
Xangfie stopped, but didn't turn. "You won't need me, I can assure you. I know the   
ways of destiny, and have seen what your future holds. All will be well.  
  
"Believe me..."  
  
With that, he began walking again, a small black cloud slowly surrounding him, until  
he was no longer visible. The cloud suddenly dissappeared and he was gone.  
  
"Thank you..." she whispered, willing him to hear it. She was about to go back  
inside, when she noticed a flicker of light to her right.  
  
Ukyo slowly approached Akane, battle spatula strapped firmly to her back.  
  
"I heard about Rab-chan, Akane."  
  
"Ukyo, I'm sorry we didn't tell you. We have to get him out, and we don't have much  
time..."  
  
"Save it. I'm not mad. Not at you at least. Once I get my hands on that bimbo Shampoo  
though..."  
  
Ukyo made a face that even made Akane shiver.  
  
"Ran-chan... may not... love me, but he still is my best friend. I want to help get him  
back."  
  
Akane smiled and nodded. She led her into the house and closed the door behind her.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes  
  
I'm getting some comments on the story. Good one's, but I'll shed  
some light.   
  
People want to know if this a R/A, R/S, M/A fic. I'll tell you now.  
As I said before, this story is a challenge addressed to me, but they  
didn't specify couples.  
  
And I won't either.  
  
Anything can happen. This is totally unrelated to my other stories.  
I want this fic to show how vulnerable we all are at some point in our  
lives. Humans act differently in desperate situations, and that is exactly  
the essence I want to transmit.  
  
I know this chapter was supposed to be posted yesterday, but I came down  
with a stupid flu, and only until today am I coherent enough to type.  
  
Xangfie is a character I created; I needed him for THIS chapter only.  
Don't expect to see him again.  
  
Special note:  
  
*Ranma's name, when broken down into syllables: Ran-Ma, can be interpreted as:  
Ran: Wild ; Ma: Horse  
I changed for for 'Stallion', because it sounds much cooler. Don't you think?  
  
Thankx!  
  
  
BlackDragon  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

  
  
  
CRYSTAL TEARS  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Everything was ready.  
  
She couldn't help but feel proud.  
  
All, this; it was her doing, proof of her cunningness.  
  
Nabiki smiled to herself as she looked out the window of the plane.  
  
Taking a moment to look around, she took in her surroundings. It was   
true what they said; everything did look better 30 thousand feet in the air.  
It was all so small.  
  
She left the window, stood up and headed for the wash room. Once nature's  
call had been answered, she didn't go back to her seat. Instead, she took  
to the cockpit.  
  
"So boys, how are we doing?" she asked the two pilots.  
  
"All good Miss Tendo. We should be arriving within the next three hours."  
  
"Good. Now, take that time..."  
  
The main pilot looked at her.  
  
"And reduce it to half. We DO NOT have anything, even a second, to waste.  
Keep it up." She left the small room, leaving two pilots sweating in  
nervousness.  
  
Nabiki mentally patted her back. To have done all this, within two days, was  
a personal best. It was amazing what you could do, or the pull you could get,  
when you followed the Japanese Embassador around. Especially when you caught him  
in a very promising situation in a hotel bedroom with a woman who wasn't his wife.  
Or a woman, in his case.  
  
She pulled out a small notebook from her carry-on and began writing within it.  
In it's pages was the very detailed plan that she and Mousse had come up with.  
Well, she came up with it mostly. Mousse was more of the guide of their little  
group. She had to admit, she did love the quiet you could get in a private  
plane, not to mention all the luxuries as well.   
  
After a few minutes, she put the notebook away and looked around the small plane.  
There were a few empty seats, but that was natural, seeing as to how only   
herself and four other people were traveling.  
  
She looked to her side, seeing Akane asleep. A few rows back was Mousse, who   
was looking out the window and obviously deep in thought. Ukyo took to  
the back of the plane, expressing her need for the washroom in an immediate   
situation. She had done so once she had expressed her slight fear of planes.  
  
She sighed, hoping they would be in time.   
  
While she was here, she still couldn't believe what she was doing.   
  
Ranma, to her, had always been nothing more than a way to spend money. Her  
favorite way, she had once told herself. His antics and insane life had given  
her a chance to use that checkbook she had so eagerly looked forward to putting  
into good use.  
  
Aside from that, he was just a guest. What really surprised her, upon hearing  
of his capture, was that it actually hurt. It left a sharp pain in her heart  
that was hard to deal with. It was then that she realized that she actually  
did like Ranma. Not only that, but she had grown fond of the boy and actually  
did look forward to the day when she could call him: 'brother'.  
  
Aside from that, her mother had asked of her that if anything should happen  
to her, she look after her sisters. She had taken that to heart, and was not  
about to let some amazons ruin her little sister's happiness. She wasn't  
as cold as people thought she was.  
  
She looked at Akane's sleeping figure. *Don't you worry sis, we're gonna get  
your guy back. Or my name is Nabiki Tendo!*  
  
-----  
  
She was lost.  
  
No matter where she looked, she didn't recognize a thing.  
  
Strange people were around her. Nobody she knew. They didn't even notice she  
was there.  
  
*Where am I?* she said. Nobody heard her.  
  
'Akane...'  
  
The voice was familiar. She knew who it was.  
  
'Akane...'  
  
There it was again. She looked in all directions. All the people were gone,  
replaced with lush vegetation. Trees and bushes as far as she could see.  
  
'Akane...I...'  
  
She couldn't lose the voice. She ran in it's direction, hopping it wouldn't  
go away. When her feet couldn't carry her anymore, she stopped.  
  
*Where are you? Please, keep talking.*  
  
"I...Akane..."  
  
*Ranma, where are you?*  
  
'Come Akane...let's go play...'  
  
She looked everywhere. Nothing.  
  
'Come and play...'  
  
Akane was getting desperate. Why couldn't she see him!?  
  
*Ranma, where are you!? Let me see you...*  
  
She ran again, going so slowly. It seemed as if she wasn't moving at all.  
  
'I'm waiting for you...Come, let's go play...'  
  
Suddenly, there he was. It was night now. Moonlight reflected off a lake,  
which he was standing near to.   
  
*Ranma...*  
  
Ranma would not move. He just stood there, staring at the calm waters that  
hypnotized him.  
  
*Ranma..? Ranma!*  
  
She ran to him, as fast as she could go. Her feet would move, but her body  
would not. Slowly, she came up to him, almost within her reach.  
  
*Ranma!* She extended her arms as she neared him.   
  
Suddenly, another person was there. A woman, standing next to him, cuddling  
up to him.  
  
The woman turned and looked Akane in the eyes.  
  
*Shampoo...*  
  
Shampoo smiled a sly grin and giggled as she did. She hugged Ranma's waist  
with one arm.   
  
*No... No!*  
  
Ranma's arm came around her shoulders...  
  
*Get away from my Ranma, you hussy!*  
  
'Too late Akane. Now,' she looked at Ranma, 'he's mine. I won.'  
  
*NO! I won't let you take him!* She ran, but moved slower than before.  
  
Ranma turned to look at her. 'Good-bye...'  
  
*NO! RANMA!*  
  
'Akane. Good-bye.'  
  
With that, both slowly dissappeared, just as she reached them. She tried grabbing  
onto the last of Ranma's silk red shirt, but her hand was too late. She crumbled  
to her knees.  
  
*Ranma...*  
  
The forest seemed to laugh at her. A low laughter that drove her to despair. Tears  
spilled from her eyes.  
  
*Ranma...*  
  
-----  
  
  
Akane jolted awake. She breathed in hard, but was subdued when she realized she  
was still in the plane. Nabiki hadn't noticed.  
  
She sighed, re-acommodated herself and sank into deep thought.  
  
*I'll get you back Ranma. Don't worry...*  
  
She stopped thinking as she looked out the plane.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Stripped of everything instead of some blue silk pants, Ranma went through  
a kata he had been taught be the elder Cologne that same day.   
  
He had practically been the village envy once Cologne had asked if she could train   
him. The men looked at him weird, but the women... He stopped his work-out and  
shuddered at the memory.  
  
He had gotten at least four different challenges from several of the female  
villagers in the past few days. Although, Shampoo had been with him those times  
and one look from her made the women flee.  
  
He resumed where he had left off. He had no idea why he was so skilled in the  
fighting arts. He was told by Cologne that he had been the best male warrior  
before he had lost his memory. Even Shampoo, the best of the female fighters,  
could not defeat him.  
  
He wished he remembered it though.  
  
There was one thing that bothered him though.  
  
He had watched a few matches within the village, which appeared to hold almost  
weekly tournaments. Only the women fought, of course, but he did have the   
distinct ability to recognize their style. Of course there were individual  
variations, but it was generally the same.  
  
So, why didn't he fight with that style?  
  
The one thing he did kind of remember, to a subconscious level, was the way he  
should move while training. The way he should flex and very well calculated  
movements. But, the weren't anything like the style most others used. It  
seemed that he moved without limits, without boudaries.   
  
He hadn't told anyone that yet, deciding he would like to explore it for himself.  
  
The last step in the kata was a rising Cresent kick, which was followed by an axe  
kick. He executed the move nothing short of perfect. He stayed in his ready stance  
for a few moments, finally standing strait and bowing at the shrine in the big   
training hall.  
  
Drencehd in sweat, he made his way to his shirt, which was on the floor, near his  
shoes. Using his blue-sleeveless shirt as a towel, he wiped the sweat off his  
forehead. He sighed in relief and exhaustion.  
  
Then, without warning, there it was again.  
  
Only, it was different.  
  
He looked intently at the shirt, not sure of what he was feeling.  
  
*.ap.y ..rth..y .an..*  
  
Where had he heard that?  
  
Suddenly, he couldn't breath. He grasped his head as a sharp stinging sensation  
invaded his mind. It was way too intense, nothing like the previous ones.  
  
"What is this!? AAAAHHHH!"  
  
Memories flooded his mind. Of a house. People he saw, but were gone almost  
immediately.  
  
One, though...  
  
A girl?  
  
Her memory made him scream out in pain. Her touch...  
  
Her smile...  
  
Her...  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
His whole body shook. The feeling would just not not go away. If anything, it got  
worse.  
  
An alarmed Shampoo burst through the door.  
  
"AIREN!" She kneeled next to him, still alarmed.  
  
"Shampoo! What is this!!!!?"  
  
She held him tight to her. Her presence seemed to soothe him.  
  
"What is this..." he said as he held onto her. The feeling slowly vanished.  
  
"Is ok Airen. Shampoo is here."  
  
Ranma nodded as he still hugged her. The feeling was gone, but something lingered   
within the deepest recesses of his mind.  
  
What was that?  
  
Why did he suddenly remember?  
  
And more importantly...  
  
Who was that girl he saw in his memories?  
  
His breathing became rugged as he struggled for answers.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Author's notes  
  
  
Well, things are getting a little more interesting, ne?   
  
Well, Chapter 5 will be out soon. The story is about half-way done, but not  
quite yet.   
  
  
'Till next time...  
  
BlackDragon 


	5. Chapter 5

  
  
  
CRYSTAL TEARS  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
*****  
  
  
"Great-Grandmother, we are running out of time."  
  
"Yes, I know chid. He is fighting the effects of the powder urgently  
now. If we do not act soon, our plan will most likely be lost."  
  
Shampoo and Cologne were inside Cologne's house. A cottage like any  
other, but out-fitted with special luxuries that were given only  
to elders and their heirs.  
  
"What I don't understand is what triggered his sudden memory recuperation.  
I mean, I have mentioned nothing regarding his past, just as you instructed."  
  
Cologne sighed. "The boy is more powerful than I gave him credit for. His  
spiritual energy is slowly canceling out our magic. If we do not find a   
way to subdue him soon, he will regain all his past knowledge, and that  
would not be good for us."  
  
"You- you mean..." Shampoo began with a slight twinge of fear in her voice.  
  
Cologne slowly nodded. "The Elder's Council is starting to suspect our means  
of getting Ranma here. I have been able to divert their attention, but I  
cannot make that last much longer.  
  
"Shampoo, you must make haste." She pulled out a small bag from her clothes.  
"Take this child. This is a more powerful kind of powder than the one we used  
before. With it, Ranma will not lose any more memories, but he will regress  
into a very impressionable state."  
  
Shampoo took the small bag. "Are you saying that..."  
  
"Yes child. You will be able to make him believe anything. Unfortunately,  
it's effect's last only for five minutes. It is within this time that you  
MUST convince Ranma that you two are in love. If he is led to believe  
this, then I believe it will buy us some more time."  
  
The powder inside was Crimson Red and emmited a rather sweet smell.   
"I have one question though. Great-Grandmother, what if I can't convince him  
in time?"  
  
"Then all will be lost to us. As I said, this powder will give you the chance to  
make an imppresion on his mind, but if you fail, it will cancel out all previous  
effects of our magic."  
  
"No..."  
  
"Yes. This is our one window of opportunity. Should you fail, he will remember   
all and quite possibly try to escape. If this happens, the council will  
without a doubt find out that we have violated the laws and we will be punished."  
  
Shampoo gulped.  
  
"We cannot allow this to happen. If you convince him, then we can get you two  
married before we are suspected of treason to our laws, and the council will  
leave us alone."  
  
"I, I will try..."  
  
"Do not try. You must do this at any expense."  
  
"Very well." She turned around to exit the house, when Cologne spoke again.  
  
"The powder will only be effective if ingested. Remember that."  
  
"I will," she said as she left the house, closing the door behind her.  
  
Cologne sighed, went into her room and sat on the bed. Once comfortable, she  
produced a small piece of paper from her clothes.  
  
*Good,* she thought. *All is going according to plan. Soon, Ranma will be Shampoo's  
groom, and I will have nothing to fear. They will give unimaginable power to the  
tribe. Soon, the world will remember that the Joketsuzoku Amazons are a figure to  
be feared. And nothing will be able to come between them!*  
  
Cologne laughed as she re-read the letter once more.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Shampoo spent some time making a bowl of Ramen for Ranma. While it was cooling  
down, she carefully sprinkled the powder among the surface, then she stirred the   
food to make sure he would not notice the powder.  
  
*Mmmm... Smells' good. Ranma won't be able to resist.*  
  
She smiled as she set up the table in her own home. As the heir to Cologne's  
seat as an elder, she too had a place all to herself, which at the time, she  
shared with Ranma.  
  
Once the table was all nice-nice, she smiled and decided to go look for Ranma.  
He had gone out in the morning, on 'an errand', as he put it. But, she had the   
unique ability to find him now that they were in China.  
  
*Why are you doing this?*  
  
Shampoo looked around the living room to find the voice.   
  
*You are controlled.*  
  
"Who are you!? Show yourself!" she said as she scanned in detail any and all hiding  
places available in the house.  
  
*What you are doing is wrong.*  
  
"Hmph! I have to go find Ranma. Leave, or suffer the consequences."  
  
*You know this is not what you want. To ensnare a man against his wishes to your  
home.*  
  
"Ha! You can't fool me! Ranma is happy here..." she said, losing her voice as she  
realized the voice was inside her head.  
  
*Is this what you want? A man to love you through sorcery? Deny him the happiness he   
was meant to have?*   
  
"Shut up! Whoever you are, you can't fool me!"  
  
*All this, because an old woman said it was the law? Is the law really worth ruining  
two lives?*  
  
"I ruin nothing! Now, all is as it should be!" With that, she concentrated and the  
voice no longer spoke. She disregarded it with a shrug and left the house to look for  
Ranma.  
  
-----  
  
  
Ranma watched his reflection in the lake. The water was rippled by a small pebble he   
threw, distorting his image.  
  
He had to laugh.  
  
That was exactly how he felt.   
  
For three days now, he had been subject to end-less and meaningless responses. Everyone  
told him the same story.  
  
He was born an amazon. No surname. Arranged to marry Shampoo since birth.  
  
That was it.  
  
Other than he was in a few tournaments and that he was the best male fighter, he knew  
nothing. No one told him anything. Everyone avoided that, or they simply stated that  
they were busy when he came near that subject.  
  
Why?  
  
He could swear that the people became somewhat...afraid? It was the same with everybody.  
What were they afraid of? Why were they so scared?  
  
Ranma sighed as he sat near the edge of the lake. He wore a green silk tunic, and  
some black silk pants. He admitted to himself that he did not like these clothes at all.  
He prefered the silk shirt he was wearing when he woke up; they had told him it was  
not appropriate to dress like that and had been persuaded to wear these things.  
  
*Shampoo...*  
  
He closed his eyes as he retraced the short memory lapse he had just last night.  
  
He had seen a house and people. He couldn't remeber them very well. He knew  
whatever that place was, it was important to him.  
  
That girl...  
  
Every time he thought back to her, his heart ached. It was truly remarkable that  
he remembered something so vividly. He knew it wasn't Shampoo. She, she was...  
  
Someone... who had meaning to him.  
  
He didn't know how to interpret it. And that wasn't the end of that episode. Everytime  
he tried to retrace her, he found himself catching glimpses of other things. Other  
people that also meant something to him. The memories brought some kind of...fun.  
  
And also, they brought grief as well.  
  
He couldn't put his finger on it. Every time he tried to think of the girl, he  
also felt remorse, hurt and anger, all at the same time. It was as if he was blamming  
himself for something.   
  
He didn't know what though.  
  
He had decided not to tell anyone about it. Most people avoided him, and the few he  
had talked to were probably going to back away.   
  
And there was one more thing the memory of that girl brought.  
  
It felt as he was filled with concern and a need to protect. He also felt...  
  
Something...  
  
The proper term always left him. It was as if he was somehow... filled? Was that right?  
  
He didn't know.  
  
"Ranma..." a voice from behind him said.  
  
"Hey Shampoo," he said without turning around.  
  
Shampoo sat next to him. She looked at him,but he didn't look back. He kept his gaze  
centered at the lake.  
  
"Is this where you been all day?"  
  
"Yeah. I- I just needed to be alone for a while. Needed some time to think."  
  
Shampoo sighed to herself and nodded. She rested her head on his shoulder, but  
he didn't return anything.  
  
"Ranma, Shampoo sorry that you no remember. Wish I could do something."  
  
"It's okay. There's probably nothing anyone can do. It's just that I..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's just so frustrating. I mean, I remember one thing, but it's gone in a flash.  
I feel as if it was trying to keep me from rememering."  
  
Shampoo's heart felt as if it was in her throat as he said that.  
  
"I can't explain it exactly. It's as if... this isn't my place, you know? Like I'm  
supposed to be somewhere else and with other people."  
  
She could barely keep from crying. His words had struck nerve.   
  
"Shampoo is so sorry Ranma."  
  
"Don't be, but thanks. I- I just...(sigh) I don'y know."  
  
Shampoo held back the wish to cry and tell him all. Her heart told her it was wrong,  
but, ohhh, how she wanted him.  
  
"Ranma, Shampoo make lunch," she said as she took Ranma's hand and stood. "Come quick  
before it get too cold."  
  
Ranma smiled an empty smile. "Thanks. I am kinda hungry."  
  
They both make their way quickly back to the village. Once Ranma was seated and ready  
to chow down on a still steamy bowl of Ramen, Shampoo took a seat next to him and  
prayed it would work.  
  
"Looks good. Say, where's yours?"  
  
"Oh, Shampoo is not hungry. Eat before it spoil."  
  
Ranma nodded and digged in. One thing that the powder didn't change was the way he  
practically gulped down his food. Shampoo wondered how any human could eat that  
quickly.  
  
Within a few minutes, Ranma was slurping down the last of the soup. Once the bowl  
was clean, he set it down. "Thanks. That was really good. You really are a great   
cook."  
  
Shampoo blushed, smiled and nodded. She stood up and retrieved the empty bowl.  
But she didn't take it back to the kitchen. Instead, she loomed over him, staring  
at him intently.  
  
"Shampoo, what's the matter. Why are you looking at me lik...."  
  
Ranma grabbed his chest as he suddenly couldn't breathe. He tried to heavily take  
in air, but that didn't help. His chest was on fire and it was quickly spreading  
to his head.  
  
"Shampoo... what..."  
  
His eyes closed and his body jerked. With a big breath, he collapsed on the table.  
  
Shampoo watched in a manner much like morbid terror as the powder worked it's  
effects on him. When Ranma collapsed on the table, Shampoo's eyes involuntarily  
closed and tears made their way down her cheeks. She dropped the bowl, which shattered  
in a thousand pieces once it hit the floor. All she wanted to do was craddle Ranma  
in her arms and cry. But then, she remembered Cologne's words. She didn't have much time.  
  
"Ranma..." she began as she soothed his back. She wondered why she couldn't say the  
words she had rehearsed so many times in her head while she was preparing the meal and  
looking for him. "Remember some time back... We we're children and friends.  
  
"Best friend of Shampoo was Ranma. We always play and train. We have much fun."  
Her heart hurt much more with every word. "You always keep Shampoo out of  
trouble. You always look out for me. Remember..."  
  
Shampoo took her hand away from his back, cupped her face and cried. The tears would   
just not wait. Regaining her composure for a moment, she began again. "Many month ago,  
you make promise to me. You, you promise..."  
  
She suddenly had the urge to run off a cliff, but she went on. "You promise you  
always take care of Shampoo. Forever. Then you say: 'I...  
  
"I..."  
  
"I love you, Shampoo." Tears were coming with no end now. "Then you kiss me. We  
were so happy..."  
  
Shampoo's voice broke as she said the words. It felt so very wrong. "I love you, Ranma.  
Wo da airen... I love you, Ranma."  
  
No longer able to control herself, she took Ranma from the chair and sat on the floor.  
She hugged his body close to hers as her sobs increased in loudness. She rocked  
his body with her own in an endless motion.   
  
*I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!*  
  
"Shampoo..."  
  
His weak voice made her sobs stop for a moment. He was speaking with his eyes  
closed.  
  
"I love you, Shampoo..." Then, he remained silent again.  
  
She knew she should be happy. It had worked. It had really worked. Ranma was her's now.  
  
But...  
  
It didn't feel good.  
  
She had never felt so miserable in her entire life.  
  
  
-----  
  
  
Cologne was not surprised to see Shampoo entering her home. It was almost night, and  
her face was puffy. Obviously, she had been crying.  
  
"Did it work?"  
  
Shampoo sobbed. "Yes, it did. Ranma told me he loves me. He's been asleep since he  
said it."  
  
"Well, that is all then. We have won. The wedding has been prepared and shall be held  
tomorrow at Eight in the morning." She looked at Shampoo. "Why were you crying child?"  
  
"Because I hated it!" she yelled. "Ranma told me he loves me, but it isn't true!  
He's just been drugged! It's not real!"  
  
"What did you expect? This is what we wanted!"  
  
"NO! This is what you wanted! I wanted his love to be real! Instead, I have to make   
him believe in a lie! A lie! All you wanted was to bring him back as a prize! I don't  
want that!"  
  
Cologne knew how to handle this. "Then what is it that you want, exactly?"  
  
"I want him to love me!"  
  
"You have that already. His love is now spurn of truth. It may have been a lie, but  
now he believe's it is true."  
  
Shampoo wanted to answer back, but her words seemed to escape her lips.  
  
"This is not proper behavior for an amazon, child. You know what you wanted, and now  
you have it. The wedding is tomorrow. Ranma will not be able to say no. Now, go  
back to him."  
  
Defeated, Shampoo glared at the old woman and left, slowly shuffeling her way back   
to her home.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Four people could be seen walking in the dense forest. They had been walking most  
of the afternoon. It was three women and a man.  
  
Mousse was at the lead, guiding the small group. Akane and Ukyo followed immediately  
behind, Nabiki brought up the rear. They had thought she was tired, but she was   
actually going over the plan in her notebook. They had even offered to carry her  
bag, assuming she wouldn't be able to, but she had declined and carried it all  
the time they had been walking since their ride stopped at the trail was only on foot.  
They didn't have a clue she was that strong.  
  
Akane's breathing was becoming very rugged. It wasn't because she was tired, oh no,  
she could go on much longer without getting fatigued, it was...  
  
Something else...  
  
She had been like that since after lunch, and it only got worse.  
  
Suddenly, Mousse stopped. The rest waited as she looked around the dense vegetation.  
  
"We are about fifteen miles from the village now. We'll camp here, and resume  
at dawn. That way, we shall reach the village at noon."  
  
"No."  
  
Everyone looked at Akane.  
  
"We have to keep going. We can get there today."  
  
"Akane, you need to rest," said Ukyo.  
  
"I'm not tired."  
  
"Could've fooled me," said Nabiki.  
  
"Akane, we will resume in the morning."  
  
"No! We have to get there today! I'm..."  
  
Akane sank to her knees, her hand on her chest. "I don't know what's wrong with me.  
I feel as if something bad just happened. I'm afraid something happened to Ranma."  
  
"Akane," Ukyo said as she sat next to Akane. "I'm sure that nothing's wrong. You're  
just a little anxious, that's all."  
  
"I agree with her sis," said Nabiki, taking off her pack. "This is Ranma here; I'm sure  
he's all right. Besides, I'm tired and I'd like to rest if you don't mind."  
  
Akane looked at the three people, sighed and nodded. She too took off her pack and dug  
inside for her tent.  
  
Within two hours, four small tents were up, four people were seated near a fire with  
a pot hanging above it.  
  
Ukyo stirred the stew she and Mousse had prepared. "About five more minutes."  
  
Nabiki and Mousse were still looking at her notebook, tirelessly going over their plan  
yet again. Akane was hugging a blanket to her, trying to warm herself more. She was  
quiet and withdrawn.  
  
Nabiki noticed Akane's state, told Mousse to correct a few things and headed to her sister.  
  
"Akane," she said as she placed her arm around Akane's shoulders. "Don't worry. We WILL  
get him back. Our plan is foolproof. I can assure, we will rescue him."  
  
"I know. It's just that I'm so scared. What if it's already too late?"  
  
"It's not. Just stop thinking about it and eat something." Ukyo was handing Mousse a small  
bowl. "Get some sleep too. You'll need your energy if you're going to take Ranma back  
home from those people."  
  
Akane smiled at her sister and nodded, taking the bowl Ukyo was giving her.  
  
Sattisfied, they all retired for the night to their tents.   
  
Akane looked at the ceiling of her tent, the small lanp providing some illumination.  
  
*Ranma...*  
  
She just couldn't shake the feeling she had all afternoon. She tried to focus over it,  
but to no avail. It just wasn't right. Something was really wrong.  
  
Some time later, Akane awoke, not knowing when she had fallen asleep. She looked at her  
watch, which read: 2 A.M. She had gotten about four hours of sleep, yet she felt   
refreshed.   
  
The feeling was still with her though. And now it had gotten worse. She had to do  
something about it.   
  
She got out of her tent. The fire was extinguished, so she took out the little lamp  
as well. Her pack was near, so she dug inside, finding a flashlight, some snacks  
and a small tantoo blade still in it's pouch. As quietly as she could, she put  
everything into a small bag, put her lamp back inside the tent, and slowly left the   
camp in the direction Mousse had told them it was safe to approach the village.  
  
She turned on the flashlight to see better, one she was a good distance from the  
camp site.  
  
"Hogging all the fun, huh?"  
  
Akane almost screamed as she turned to discover Ukyo behind her. She was also carrying  
a small bag and her spatula.   
  
"I-I was just gonna..."  
  
"Save it. It was my plan too. Sneak off at this time so I could be there earlier."  
  
"I guess we're both pretty worried, huh."  
  
"Well, at least now I won't have to go alone. Come on!"  
  
Both of them started a slow run, making sure they weren't making too much noise.   
Both thinking the exact same thing.  
  
*I'm coming Ranma. Don't worry.*  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Author's Notes  
  
  
Please don't hate me, R/A fans! I know you all wanted Akane and the group to  
rescue Ranma before anything happened, but that's just not the way the story goes.  
  
Please don't discard the story just yet. I'm pretty certain you'll be surprised  
with what happens next.  
  
  
  
BlackDragon   



	6. Chapter 6

CRYSTAL TEARS  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
*****  
  
  
It was already early morning by the time Akane and Ukyo spotted the village   
over a hill. Mousse had said they were about fifteen miles away, and he  
was right. What he didn't mentione was that those little miles were  
over a mountain and other various 'fun' obstacles. Neither women  
were tired though; fueled by the desire to save Ranma, they showed  
almost no signs of early fatigue.  
  
The village in sight, Ukyo said, "Akane, looks like we made it."  
  
Akane nodded, sitting down to regain her breath for a second. "Good.  
Say, what time is it anyway?"  
  
"Um," Ukyo checked her watch. "Ten 'till Eight. Nice and early."  
  
Ukyo joined Akane in sitting. "Well, now we have to get him out of there.  
What was the plan again?"  
  
"Well, we're supposed to find Ranma first. We bring him out, if all goes  
well, unnoticed. If we're spotted, we have to make sure we get Cologne  
near us. That way, we can say all she's done."  
  
"But, didn't the council have to be there for it to work?"  
  
"Not necessarily. Mousse told me that if many people are present, the word  
has to the the council. You know, like gossip."  
  
"Okay, I get it. But, when do we go in?"  
  
"Now's as good a time as any."  
  
"Whoa there girl! It's broad daylight! We'd be spotted."  
  
"I talked to Mousse about that too. He said not to worry, since female visitors  
are welcome at any time."  
  
Ukyo blinked. "Oh. Well, I hope he's right."  
  
"Of course I'm right."  
  
Akane and Ukyo jumped at screamed a little. They turned around and found Mousse  
standing behind them.  
  
"Mousse! We were just..." broke off Akane.  
  
"Don't worry. I was expecting that you two sneak off like this. I just followed a   
little ways behind you."  
  
"Sheessh. You could have told us!" said Ukyo.  
  
"No, because then our progress would have been slower."  
  
"Hey, what about Nabiki?" asked Akane.  
  
"She is fine. I left her just a two miles from here. We both knew, so we followed  
you and brought your stuff. She sends her best wishes at our success."  
  
Akane nodded and looked at the village. It was a rather large place, even from the  
distance she was at. "So, how long before we get there?"  
  
"Just a few minutes in fact," said Mousse. "The path Xangfie showed me is just beyond  
those trees. It is pretty straight, so if we run, we could be there in about  
twenty minutes."  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for! Ran-chan needs us! Let's go!" yelled Ukyo as she ran  
down the hill. Akane and Mousse looked at each other, said nothing and ran after  
her.  
  
Ten minutes later, they were just a mile away from the secret village entrance.  
  
"Well, we made it," said Ukyo, slowing her run to a slow walk.  
  
"Yes, we did. The path is much shorter than I expected. I didn't think we could get  
here so soon."  
  
"Well, the important thing is that we made it. Look!" Akane pointed where the bushes  
ended, giving a good view of the village.  
  
Quickly, the three of them got to the entrance, looked around and were satisfied that  
the place was hard to spot.  
  
"Well, I'm home..." said Mousse.  
  
Akane felt sad for poor Mousse. Banished from his home by an old hag had to hurt.  
  
"Hey, what do you suppose they're doing?" said Ukyo.  
  
Akane and Mousse looked. Indeed, many people were running around, darting out of  
their homes and heading towards some place.  
  
"They are headed towards the center ring. It's like a plaza; they only use it  
for tournaments and special events."  
  
"Oh, so there must be a tournament today, huh?" said Ukyo.  
  
"No, I don't think so."  
  
"What?" asked both Akane and Ukyo.   
  
"They are dressed in fine ceremonial garments. They must be on their way to celebrate   
something."  
  
Akane felt a sinking feeling as Mousse said that.   
  
"Hey, maybe now we can move around more easily," said Ukyo. The place was deserted;  
no one was left scurrying around.  
  
"It must be a very important event," said Mousse.  
  
Akane and Ukyo got up, and made slow progress as they cleared the bushes and  
went into the village.  
  
"Relax. No one is around."  
  
Akane and Ukyo yelled as Mousse surprised them from behind.  
  
"Mousse! I thought you said you couldn't come back here..." said Akane.  
  
"It is time we take action. You will need all the help you can get." Without  
another word, he took the lead, running slightly. Akane and Ukyo blinked, but  
followed him. They sneaked around, carefully avoiding an occasional person  
running by.  
  
After a few minutes, they hid behind a huge tree; they plaza filled with people.  
  
"The entire village is here. The ceremony must be very important."  
  
"What do you think they're gonna do?" asked Akane.  
  
"Don't know..."  
  
They stopped talking as the crowd of people suddenly went quiet.   
  
A figure made a path among the people. It hopped rather well on it's cane.  
  
"It's Cologne," said Mousse.   
  
"What is she gonna do?" asked Ukyo.  
  
Akane did not take her eyes off the old woman. She was trying to see what was going   
on, but she knew it had something to do with Ranma.  
  
Cologne, dressed in a special ceremonial garb, made her way through the crowd.  
The people opened up a path for her. She came up to a pedestal and stopped there,  
letting a kneeling Ranma up from his cushion.  
  
Akane held back a gasp. There he was. Ranma. It was really him.  
  
"Look, it's Ran-chan!" Ukyo whispered. "Now's our chance..."  
  
"Wait," said Mousse sternly. "Something is not right here."  
  
"What?" said Ukyo.  
  
He pointed towards Ranma, who was rising from a kneeling position. He looked at Cologne,  
bowed and stood still.  
  
"Oh no..." said Mousse.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Akane.  
  
"Just as I feared..."  
  
Akane didn't respond. She looked at Ranma, studying him. He was dressed in fine chinese  
clothing, but they did look very formal.  
  
"What's happening, Mousse?" asked Ukyo.  
  
Akane shut their voices out. She concentrated on Ranma; a figure stepped into her line  
of vision. She almost went mad with rage.  
  
*Shampoo...*  
  
Mousse and Ukyo looked at Shampoo, who came from a side of the crowd. She was dressed in  
a red chinese out-fit which looked great on her. They were pants lined with small  
ornamental decorations, a chinese shirt like Ranma wore and a hat which suited her.  
  
"They're about to get..." Mousse said, but Akane shut it out. She didn't believe what  
was happening before her eyes. Ranma looked at Shampoo, who was looking back at him;  
she extended her hand...  
  
No!  
  
Something inside her snapped. She left her hiding spot and ran towards them.  
  
"Akane wait! It's too dangerous!" yelled Mousse.  
  
"Come back!" yelled out Ukyo. Akane obviously chose to ignore them, for she kept running.  
  
"This is not good." Mousse rose and ran after her.  
  
"Am I ever gonna regret this," said Ukyo, following them both.  
  
Ranma stood facing Shampoo, hearing the elder Cologne speak. It was in chinese, so he  
barely understood what she was saying. He couldn't believe this was his wedding.  
He had woken up, filled with an inmense desire to be with Shampoo. When he had  
found her, she was just outside, looking at the rising sun. He spoke to her  
and she told him she was happy.   
  
She didn't look very happy though.  
  
He disregarded that though, once she told him she wanted to marry right away. He  
didn't know why, but he couldn't protest her request. So, he dressed in clothes  
that he was told were appropriate for the occasion, went to the plaza, as he  
was told, sat and waited. The groom was supposed to meditate for an hour  
prior to the event, or so they told him.  
  
Now, Shampoo looking at him with eyes that only the word: 'adoring' could describe,  
he leaned forward...  
  
"RANMAAAAAA!"  
  
Ranma flinched at the voice.  
  
*That voice... I- I know that voice...*  
  
He had tried so hard to remember his thoughts from the previous day, but was unable to.  
He remembered nothing. Nowm as he heard that voice, he suddenly felt as if he was  
doing something wrong here; being here. But why?  
  
He looked in the direction of the voice and saw a young woman, slender and petite with  
blue-black hair quickly coming towards him. Something in his mind snapped...  
  
Shampoo stood transfixed as Akane rushed towards her and Ranma. Part of her was worried  
at what this eant, but part of her was actually relieved that she was here. Why was that?  
  
Cologne could barely keep from gasping. The girl was here! How? The village was guarded  
well; no one could slip by them! When she saw the spatula girl and Mousse right behind  
her, she started sweating.  
  
*How did he survive the poison!? He should be dead by now!*  
  
"Rannmaaa!" Akane yelled again, still running towards him.  
  
The girl...  
  
That girl...  
  
He knew her...  
  
He didn't know how, but he knew her. He was sure of it! Something in his mind went  
berserk and the pain returned, stronger than ever. He fought against it, but to no avail.  
  
He grabbed his head with both hands as the pain became unbearable. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!  
What is this!!!!!" He shook his head violently, trying to shy away the pain. His  
knees gave out and he crumbled to the floor, shaking violently.  
  
Shampoo panicked at Ranma's reaction to seeing Akane. The powder should have erased  
all recolection of her! Why was this happening to Ranma!? "Ranma!" she screamed as she  
kneeled next to him and tried to calm him down.  
  
Cologner had to salvage this situation if the council was to remain unknowing.  
"Seize them!" she yelled as she pointed to Akane, Mousse and Shampoo.  
  
Akane stopped as Cologne yelled out something in chinese. Mousse and Ukyo stopped just   
behind her.  
  
"Brace yourselves!" yelled out Mousse as he assumed his stance.  
  
Almost instantly, armed female guards came from the crowd and other places. They  
surrounded them. Akane assesed the situation; there were about twenty guards  
surrounding them. They were big women that weilded evil looking weapons.  
  
*Ranma...*  
  
The guards attacked. Akane ducked under an axe and jumped over a bladed stick. She  
elbowed the axe guard in the stomach and kicked the stick one in the face. Both women  
went flying, but two more immediately replaced them.  
  
Mousse threw smoke bombs at the small crowd of five that was approaching him.   
The women were suprised and stopped momentarily, coughing. Mousse released  
his arsenal of chains and wrapped all five of them up. The women let go of their   
weapons and began to struggle against their hold. Mousse jumped up high,  
decending upon their group viciously, sending them all into dream land.  
He retreaved his chains and produced a blade from his sleeve, using it to  
block a bonbori attack from behind him. Not wasting a second, he threw a   
round-house that connected with the woman's jaw. She went flying into  
the crowd.  
  
Ukyo threw her mini-spatula's at the three women quickly approaching her. The   
sharp little blades cut off the head's of their weapons. The guards looked at  
their weapons, trying to figure out how she had just cut through metal. Ukyo  
brought her spatula down on one of them, rendering her unconscious. Using  
her whole body momentum, she quickly pivoted and hit the side of one of the  
guards. She clutched her side in pain, but she went flying, crashing into   
the other two guards. The three women flew into two more.  
  
Akane dispatched another guard using a guillotine throw*, who flew into two  
more. She regain her composure and sweeped at the legs of a bare-handed fighter,  
who was surprised and unable to jump over the attack. Akane admitted she was getting  
tired. The guards would just not stop coming. One after the other, as if they  
were waiting for her to finish off another so they could step into the fight.  
One of them landed a punch to her arm; she countered with one of her famous  
'Akane Air' kicks; the woman sailed up, taking three more with her. They landed  
on the side of a house, leaving a big hole on the wodden wall.  
  
To all this, Ranma still could not get rid of the pain, which steadily got worse.  
The young woman sparked a fire in his being. Things rushed towards him. The house,  
the people, all of it. It was just out of his grasp.   
  
Shampoo tried to soothe Ranma, but she didn't help much. He kept shaking violently  
and screaming. Suddenly, she hugged him, unable to control herself anymore. She  
began crying.  
  
Akane barely got rid of another opponent just as she saw Shampoo hugging her Ranma.  
HER Ranma. The combined adrenaline and now this, it was a little too much for her  
to bare.  
  
"Akane behind you!" yelled out Ukyo.  
  
Not bothering to give it a second thought, she quickly turned around, bringing her  
mallet out. With one quick blow, the guard pulled a very good immitation of a baseball.  
Swinging her mallet quickly, she began dispatching opponent after opponent, who flew  
into other people, quickly getting rid of the problem. Once a path was clear, she  
ran towards Ranma and Shampoo, quickly dispatching anyone who crossed her field  
of vision.  
  
Shampoo knew she had to take Ranma away. If Akane got to him, she would likely never  
see him again. Even she doubted she could take on the mallet weilding enraged girl  
at the moment.   
  
Then, why couldn't she?  
  
Her body seemed to lock up. She was paralyzed. Not in fear or anything; she just  
couldn't move.   
  
Ranma couldn't stop shaking. The pain was agonizing. The more he fought, the worse   
it got. The girl, whoever she was, was reacking havoc on his mind. It was as if  
she was painfully awakening all his memories. He couldn't take it anymore, so  
he hugged Shampoo desperately in an attempt to soothe his pain.  
  
"Shampoo, help... I can't stand it!"  
  
Shampoo could feel Ranma hugging her, but she still couldn't move. She was frozen   
in place.  
  
As Ranma hugged Shampoo, something inside Akane 'clicked'. All the details she had  
not understood earlier fell into place. She stopped and stood, her mallet vanishing.  
  
This was a ceremony all right.  
  
It was a wedding...  
  
Ranma and Shampoo's...   
  
Wedding.  
  
*No, no...*  
  
She suddenly lost all her will to fight. Her hand came to cover her mouth as she stiffled  
a sob. Tears spilled from her eyes. She tore her eyes away and ran blindly, away from  
all this, knocking away anyone who stood near her, crying.  
  
Ranma didn't love her...  
  
He was marrying Shampoo. Not her.  
  
Her Ranma...  
  
Didn't love her...  
  
She ran into the forest, trying to outrun the pain. The hurt. The loneliness.  
  
"Akane wait!" yelled out Ukyo as she saw Akane running away. The fighting had ceased  
at Akane's rage. But, as she saw her running away, she knew she could have never   
compared her emotions. She had never seen anyone in so much pain.   
  
"Ukyo, we must go!" said Mousse as he took her arm and pulled her, running after  
Akane. The guards were looking to fight them again, and now with Akane going away,  
they were at more of a disadvantage.  
  
With Mousse and Ukyo going after Akane, Cologne breathed again. She had to make  
sure word of this did NOT reach the council.  
  
"STOP!" she yelled at the guards who were starting to chase after the trio.  
"Let them go. Guard all entrances to the village. Make sure they do not come  
in here again!"  
  
The guards looked at each other in awe. "But elder..." one of them said.  
  
"My word is final!" She turned to the still stunned crowd. "No one will   
speak of this matter, else they want to answer directly to me."  
  
Everyone in the crowd shuddered, talked for a few moments and started to dissipate.  
Until the moment when Ranma screamed again.  
  
*What are you doing to me!? Stop it! Stop it!* Ranma thought. He was afraid  
he could not stand the pain. He was sure he would faint soon enough.  
  
Shampoo, having regained her composure, tried to calm Ranma. "Great-Grandmother, help  
him! He needs help!"  
  
Cologne nodded and approached them. She got off her cane and pressed a spot on  
Ranma's back. He stiffened for a second, but then collapsed on Shampoo.  
  
"He will sleep for a while."  
  
"Why did this happen? Why was he like this?"  
  
Cologne sighed, motioning for the crowd to leave before she spoke again. Most left  
immediately at her hand wave. "I did not expect this. It seems our powder was  
not entirely effective."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He almost remembered. I had truly no idea of the limits of his spirit."  
  
Shampoo remained silent, carressing Ranma's chest.  
  
"This is bad. The council must not hear of this. Take him back home. Once he wakes  
up, feed him this," she gave her another small bag, "and tell him you two were married.  
Then, consumate the marriage. He will feel honor-bound to you, thus he will no  
longer attempt to leave."  
  
Shampoo looked at the bag, Ranma and then at Cologne. She could no longer take it.   
  
"NO!" she said sternly. "I will no longer play a part in this! It has gone long enough!  
He will remember, no matter how much magic you use on him! And every time, his pain  
just keeps getting worse.  
  
"You do not own me! I'm not a piece of meat you can do with as you please! I love  
Ranma, but even I know this is wrong! Please, can't you see!? We are only making  
him suffer by keeping him here!"  
  
Cologne was agast at Shampoo's sudden reaction. She had not expected her to be like  
this. She was supposed to do as she was told, nothing more or nothing less. She  
felt her blood boil.  
  
SLAP  
  
Shampoo's head was jerked to the side as she touched her cheek. It was reddened by  
Cologne's slap. The woman may have been old, but she was increadably strong.  
  
"You will respect you elders child! Your mother gave you to my care, so you will  
do as I say! You will feed him this, bed him and make sure he does not leave.  
This is all you have to do, so I will not tolerate any more disobedience!"  
With that, she mounted her cane and hopped away.   
  
Shampoo saw as Cologne left, without a doubt heading to the elders chambers to   
make sure not a whiff of this reached the other members of the council. She looked  
at Ranma's sleeping form, resting on her lap. She cooed to him, trying to figure  
out something.  
  
Anything.  
  
"I'm sorry Ranma. This is all my fault. If I had not fallen in love with you, none  
of this would have happened..." She hugged his body tightly to hers.  
  
"I'm sorry!!!!" she screamed at the sky.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
It was hours later that Mousse and Ukyo gave up looking for Akane. She had run off  
into the forest and dissapeared. They decided she would be fine on her own, so  
they slowly made their way back to the camp site.  
  
"Do you think she'll be alright, Mousse?"  
  
"I hope so. It must have been quite a shock to her, but I'm certain she will come  
back soon enough."  
  
Ukyo nodded and kept walking. After a few minutes, they reached the campsite just as night  
started to fall.   
  
"Nabiki, we...." Ukyo said, breaking off as she saw the two figures near the fire.  
Nabiki had Akane in a hug and was talking to the still crying girl.   
  
"Akane!" said Ukyo as she rushed to their side. Akane was still sobbing loudly,  
hugging at her sister.  
  
"Don't worry Akane. Everything will work out, like it always does," said Nabiki  
as she tried to comfort Akane.  
  
"Why..." Akane went on, wailing as a lost soul.  
  
"Don't worry Akane! Tomorrow, whe're gonna go back and take Ranma out..." said Ukyo.  
  
"Don't bullshit me Ukyo!" screamed Akane, letting go of her sister and standing.  
"Are you blind!? Ranma loves Shampoo! They were getting married! He doesn't love  
me!" Her voice raised at the last part. Once she said this, she sat back down on  
the log, cupped her face in her hands and cried.  
  
"Nabiki. Ukyo," said Mousse. Both girls looked at him. "We need more firewood. Go  
get some."  
  
The girls looked at each other, then at pile of wood Nabiki had gathered. They got  
the point and left to their tents.  
  
"Akane," Mousse said as he sat beside her. "I know it hurts..." He was silent as  
Akane hugged him and buried her face in his chest, sobbing loudly.  
  
Hesitantly, he hugged her form, trying to comfort the girl. "It will be alright."  
He repeated this over and over as he soothed her hair. Soon, her sobs turned into  
sniffles.  
  
"Akane, do you remember how Ranma acted when he saw you?" The girl slowly nodded  
in between a sniffle.  
  
"It has led me to believe that he may be under the influence of some kind of manipulation  
magic."   
  
Akane looked at his face, her face puffy and her eyes red from crying. "What?" she asked  
in a weak tone.  
  
"They may be trying to repress his memories with magic. If this is so, what we saw  
today was him trying to remember. When he saw you, it must have triggered something  
in his mind, erradicating the control of the magic. We may still have a chance  
to get him back."  
  
Hope swelled in her heart. "You mean..."  
  
"Yes, we can still save him. Do not give up hope yet."  
  
Akane smiled, rose a little and kissed his cheek. Mousse blushed, but smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Mousse. You- I don't know how to thank you."  
  
Mousse simply nodded, producing a box of tissues from his sleeve and giving them to Akane.  
  
Akane blew her nose. "Well, I have to believe you. But, if you don't mind, I'd  
like to be alone right now."  
  
"No, not at all," he responded. "Will you be okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I just need to think for a while. Don't worry, I'm not gonna run away like   
I did earlier. I just need some time by myself."  
  
Mousse smiled and unexpectadly kissed her cheek. Now it was Akane's turn to blush.  
He stood, smiled at her and headed for his tent, leaving Akane sitting alone by the  
fire. She sighed, picked up a small oil lamp that was next to her and walked   
towards a place she had seen earlier. It wasn't far away; the perfect place  
to think.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Ranma slowly opened his eyes. He groaned at the pain the small night lamp caused  
to his messed up vision. He sat up slowly, breathing in deeply.   
  
*What happened to me?*  
  
He remembered the afternoon's events. Who was that girl? And those people she had been  
with that seemed so familiar?   
  
"Ranma..." a voice beside him said.  
  
Ranma turned so that he could look at Shampoo. She was dressed in one of her normal  
outfits ad sitting in a chair next to the night lamp.  
  
"Shampoo?"  
  
"Please, let Shampoo talk." He nodded. She drew in a deep breath. "Ranma, Shampoo  
is sorry. Is my fault Ranma here. She bring Ranma back to China."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Please, let me finish. Shampoo bring back Ranma because I in love with you. Always  
has been. But I made mistake."  
  
Ranma tilted his head to his side.  
  
"I let old woman make descitions for Shampoo. Shampoo not live her own life, but that  
which she told to."  
  
Ranma looked down.  
  
"Make you foret so it easier for me to make you think you love me. Used magic many  
time to subdue Ranma, but always fail."  
  
"Magic on me?"  
  
"Remember Ramen you eat?" Ranma nodded. "It filled with Manipulation powder. Make Ranma  
believe anything he is told. I tell you in love with Shampoo."  
  
Now, Ranma understood some, but other things were still unanswered.  
  
"Shampoo make big mistake. She keep Ranma against will with her, which only cause him  
pain. Shampoo no want that. Want Ranma to be happy...  
  
"Even if he is happy without me."  
  
Shampoo cupped her face and cried. Ranma sat on the side of the bed, and drew her  
into a hug.  
  
"Shampoo love Ranma. That's why I let you go."  
  
"What?"  
  
She looked into his eyes. "You free to go. Free to go back home. I make sure you  
never bothered again. I keep away Great-Grandmother so you no have to worry   
again for her."  
  
Ranma nodded.  
  
Shampoo sat up straight, wiped a tear away and smiled. "You go now. Leave. Go back  
to Japan. To Akane."  
  
"Akane?"  
  
She smiled. "You soon understand. Go now, while not much people is around."  
  
Ranma was going to speak, but she placed a finger on his lips. He smiled at her.  
She leaned forward and placed a feather-like kiss on his lips.  
  
"Wo ai ni," she whispered softly into his ear. "Now go."  
  
Shampoo got up, heading across the room and opened the door. Ranma followed her, stopped  
at the door and bowed a her. She returned the gesture, closing the door behind her.  
She rested her back against the wood, sank down and cried, cupping her face.  
  
It hurt to let him go, but it would hurt more of he stayed.  
  
But she knew...  
  
She knew, deep down inside, she had done the right thing.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Ranma sneaked out of the village like he had done before. He went unnoticed by the  
guards. He found himself walking in circles.   
  
Go back home... To Japan.  
  
How?  
  
Where to?  
  
There were still so many things he did not remember.  
  
After a while, he found himself near the lake he had been at yesterday. This place   
brought him peace of mind, and he really needed some of that right now.  
  
The moon reflected on the water's surface, granting illumination that seemed almost  
magical.   
  
He approached the lake, only to stop as he noticed a figure sitting near the shore.  
There was a small lamp next to it, which granted more illumination.  
  
Ranma almost gasped.  
  
Same clothes...  
  
Petite...  
  
Bluish-black hair.  
  
It was her. The girl that made his mind go crazy.  
  
Suddenly, he felt that familiar sensation in his mind, only this time it didn't hurt.  
It just wanted answers.  
  
Making less noise than a mouse, he came close to the girl, whom he could tell was  
hugging her knees to her chest.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked softly.  
  
Akane gasped and turned around. "Ranma?"  
  
Ranma looked down, at his hands then at her. "Do you know who I am?"  
  
Akane looked confused, but nodded after a second.  
  
"Please, tell me."  
  
Ranma came closer and sat down next to this stranger, who was so familiar.  
  
"Ranma, do you know who I am?"  
  
Ranma shook his head. "I remember you, but I don't know who you are."  
  
Akane felt a great joy swell in her heart. This was her chance to get Ranma  
back. "I'm Akane Tendo. Your..." She blushed as she tried to say it. "I'm  
your fiance."  
  
"Fiance?"  
  
Akane nodded.   
  
-----  
  
"...been living with us for about a year now. You and your father."  
  
"My father..."  
  
"And your mother as well."  
  
"My mother? My mother is not Yi Ling?"  
  
"No. Her name is Nodoka..."  
  
-----  
  
"...then I engaged you to my sister."  
  
"Engaged me to her?"  
  
"Yeah, it was a wacky thing..."  
  
-----  
  
Akane spent the next hour talking to Ranma about his life. She told everything  
as best as she could, trying not to leave out a single detail.  
  
"From what you've told me, we do not get along very well, do we?"  
  
Akane sighed. "Yeah, but it wasn't always like that. There were times when  
we were alone and no one interrupted us. It was those moments I cherished. It  
was just you and me."  
  
Ranma looked down. In the last hour, he was told the events of his life. They  
made little sense to him; how could one person live such an insane life?  
He didn't know.   
  
What he did understand was the bond he shared with this girl. It felt good  
to be with her.  
  
"Did I ever say it?"  
  
"Say what?" she asked.  
  
"We were engaged, but I ever tell you 'I love you'?"  
  
Akane felt a blush creeping on her cheeks, but the answer made it go away.  
"No. You didn't."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"It doesn't mean anything though." She looked into his eyes, and took his hand.  
  
"It was after that incident in Ryugenzawa forest. We left and you- you... held  
my hand as we went back home. It was then that I realized..."  
  
Ranma looked into her brown eyes, begging her to finish.  
  
"That I love you. I loved you then. I still love you now." These words were  
accompanied with tears.  
  
Ranma smiled. It felt very good to hear her say that. "I believe you, Akane."  
  
Akane smiled.  
  
"I wish I could remember how I was, then I would be certain if this is love   
I feel."  
  
Akane thought for a moment about his words. It was true. If they went back to Japan,  
Ranma would never regain his memories. He'd never remember who he was, what he  
did and the like.  
  
But...  
  
They would start all over again. From the top. No more misunderstandings. No more  
angry words.   
  
They would live...  
  
Together and not reminis over the past, but work to a future.  
  
And they would love.  
  
Akane smiled. She had never felt so happy. She brought her hand from Ranma's and  
touched his face. He pulled away at first, but then he let her hand explore his  
face. He closed his eyes as he snuggled his cheek to her hand. She traced all of  
it; his jaw line, his nose; his forehead, wanting, wishing him to remember what  
it was like to love.  
  
To love her...  
  
"Akane..."  
  
Akane smiled and inched her face closer to his. She used her hand to pull his head  
close to her's. Their lips met in a sweet kiss. Nothing passionate, just a small  
peck that Akane savored as if it was the sweetest thing in the world.  
  
Ranma knew what this girl meant to him. He kissed back, wanting to show her his   
emotions.  
  
Akane grabbed his head with both her hands and pulled her lips away from his,  
panting for breath.  
  
"I love you, Ranma Saotome..."  
  
Ranma smiled.  
  
"My fiance..."  
  
Akane made their lips meet again.   
  
Ranma knew...  
  
In his heart...  
  
He knew now...  
  
How it felt to remember to truly love.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Author's Notes  
  
  
Whew! That took a while to write! I've been on this since yesterday.   
  
DON'T get any ideas. The story still isn't finished. There are still two more  
chapters and an epilogue to go through.   
  
*A guillotine throw is an advanced move where you use your arms to support  
your body over your opponent, lading behind him and using the momentum to  
throw him. Believe me, you only learn that one when approaching Dan level...  
  
-I'd like to dedicate this Chapter to a very dear friend of mine.   
  
Ingrid...  
  
Without your constant encouragement, and finding you after these long years of  
separation, it feels good to know that emotions don't die at all. You just  
have to remember...  
  
  
'Till next time...  
  
  
BlackDragon 


	7. Chapter 7

  
  
  
CRYSTAL TEARS  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
*****  
  
  
To say that Nabiki fell off her log and Ukyo and Mousse face-vaulted when  
Akane arrived to the camp site in the morning with Ranma, was an understatement.  
  
"Ran-chan!" Ukyo was the first to respond, hugging Ranma in a hug that put Shampoo's  
best 'glomps' to shame. "You're okay! Oh, thank God!"  
  
Ranma, turning blue from lack of oxygen, spoke. "Please, let go of me... can't...  
breathe..."  
  
Ukyo looked at Ranma and let go, laughing as he coughed and brought air back into  
his lungs.  
  
"I'm sorry Ran-chan. I- just so glad you're here!"  
  
Ranma stared back, a vacant look in his eyes. Ukyo didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Well, I have to hand it to you sis," said Nabiki as she got up and walked towards  
them. "I don't want to know how you did it, but you did." She smiled at Ranma,   
who shyly smiled back.  
  
Mousse, on the other hand, did notice Ranma's behavior. *Could it be he does not  
remember?*  
  
"Ranma, what is my name?" asked Mousse.  
  
Ukyo and Nabiki looked at him in awe.  
  
"What kind of a stupid question is that?" stated Nabiki.  
  
"I...Um..."  
  
They all looked at Ranma.  
  
"I am sorry, but I don't know."  
  
Nabiki peered at Ranma intently. "Are you playing with us?"  
  
"I'm afraid I'm not. You all look familiar, but I can't remember correctly."  
  
Mousse sighed. "It is just as I had feared."  
  
Mousse sat down; everyone else did, with Ukyo hugging Ranma's left arm and Akane his  
right.  
  
"Cologne has used the Manipulation powder on him."  
  
"What!?" yelled Ukyo.  
  
"She must have thought she did not have time to convince him by any conventional  
methods. By using this, she can make the person lose all recolection of their past,  
and also, to be able to mold them into what she wishes.  
  
"What I am saying is, is that Ranma has lost all his memories."  
  
Ukyo looked shocked; Nabiki looked at Ranma, trying to see if it was true. Akane  
just sighed, hugging on to Ranma's arm even harder.  
  
"No way, that's not true. You remember me, don't you, Ran-chan?"  
  
Ranma looked at Ukyo, sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Oh, Ran-chan..."  
  
"Well, so what do we do now?" asked Nabiki.  
  
"Well," Akane started. "We should really go home."  
  
Mousse, Ukyo and Nabiki looked at her.   
  
"You do realize, sis, if we leave, he WILL stay like that." Nabiki's tone dared   
Akane to say otherwise.  
  
"I know, but the only way for him to remember is through Cologne. And I can honestly  
say I doubt she will help."  
  
"Getting to that; how did you get out of the village? After what happened yesterday,  
I'm surprised you even got out of where-ever you were," said Nabiki.  
  
Ranma sighed. "Shampoo..."  
  
Mousse looked at the ground.   
  
"After you guys attacked yesterday, Cologne put me to sleep, since I was in pain  
over something. I don't know what. When I came to, Shampoo was with me in her home.  
She told me that I had to go, go back home, and said not to worry, she would handle  
Cologne."  
  
Mousse sighed.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go back home!" said Ukyo.  
  
"Ranma..." started Mousse. "She said that? She would handle Cologne?"  
  
Ranma sighed and nodded. "I know what you are trying to say. I know what she will be   
facing. That is why," he began. He stood, getting out of the girls' grips. "...we must  
get her out."  
  
Ukyo stared, transfixed. "Are you crazy!? She was the one who brought you here! She was  
the one who drugged you! How can you be thinking of saving her!?"  
  
"Listen to me. I really don't care what you think. Among all those strangers, she  
was the only one who cared for me. I could see it in her eyes. And I won't stand  
idly by and watch her get killed!"  
  
Ukyo recoiled at his verbal assault.  
  
Nabiki looked at Ranma. "It seems you have made up your mind about this. Is there anything  
we can do to help?"  
  
"I appreciate your offer, but no. You all are most likely to get caught. I will go  
alone. I know my way better around the village. I can be in and out with her in  
less than five minutes."  
  
Akane sniffled a little. It was obvious they had discussed this the night before.  
  
"Well then," said Nabiki as she stood. "You better get going, lover-boy. I'm betting  
they'll notice your absence pretty soon, and then things will get just a little too hot,  
even for you."  
  
Ranma smiled and nodded. He gave his hand to Akane, who took it and stood. They kissed  
softly for a few moments.  
  
Ukyo's mouth hung open as Ranma and Akane kissed. Her first reaction was to smash Ranma,  
but in the back recesses of her mind, she knew it couldn't be helped. If he didn't  
remember he, and they were kissing; the one thing she was sure of in life was that  
emotions never die. She just sighed and smiled at them.  
  
Ranma broke the kiss, looked into Akane's eyes and said nothing. He kissed her forehead  
and ran off into the forest. Akane watched him leave. Her shoulders sagged as she sighed.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" said Nabiki. Everyone looked at her. "He's gonna  
need some help, so we better get going."  
  
"Nabiki, he just said..."  
  
"I know what he said, sis. Trust me, I know about these kind of things. He is most likely  
walking into a trap."  
  
"What!? Then we have to warn him!" said Ukyo.  
  
"I don't think any of us can run as fast as he can, so that would just be a waist   
of time. What we can do is what was planned originally."  
  
"Nabiki?" said Akane.  
  
Nabiki put her hands on her sister's shoulders. "I know it's risky, but it's the only  
way we can be sure that old crone won't bother us anymore." She pulled a note from  
her pocket. "You know what to do, sis. We'll be right there if anything happens."  
  
Akane looked at the note, then at Nabiki; at Ukyo and Mousse. She knew this was very  
dangerous, but if all went as planned, Cologne would not be a threat anymore.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Ranma moved quietly and swiftly through trees and bushes, making less noise than a field  
mouse. He evaded all guards, which were practically surrounding the entire village.  
  
After a near catch, he managed to to secure a nice spot in front of Shampoo's house;  
a window was open. One quick leap in and out and they would both be fine. He only  
hoped she was home.  
  
With lightning speed, he jumped into the open window. A guard heard some rustling noises,  
looked around and hunched her shoulders, returning to her patrol.  
  
Ranma landed neatly on Shampoo's bed. He stood up and dusted his shoulders.   
  
"Shampoo?" he whispered. No answer in the room.  
  
He left the bedroom and looked around the living room. Nothing. He heard some  
faint noises in the kitchen, so he headed there.  
  
He stood at the door, watching Shampoo. She was scrubbing dry a bowl, a vacant look  
on her face. Her eyes were puffy; she had been crying still.  
  
"Shampoo..."  
  
Shampoo jumped and caught the bowl in the air, turning to look at him.  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
He took a step inside. "Hey..."  
  
Shampoo's mouth hung open, but she put the bowl down and approached him. She stood in  
front of him. "What you do here? I say to leave!"  
  
"I'm not gonna leave you."  
  
"I say leave! It no safe here! Great-Grandmother come soon to look for you. If she find,  
I- Shampoo don't know..." Her eyes cast downward as she felt a blush creeping on her  
cheeks. "Shampoo no want Ranma to hurt. You leave now so you safe. I handle amazons."  
  
Ranma put his hands on her shoulders. "Listen to me, Shampoo."  
  
She looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"I know it was you who brought me here."  
  
Shampoo paled. "Ranma, Shampoo is..."  
  
"Don't apologize, just listen. I still can't remember."  
  
"Shampoo know. Only Great-Grandmother have cure..."  
  
"Quit interrupting. I don't remember, but it doesn't matter. I'm gonna live in the present,  
not in the past...  
  
"I found that Akane yesterday."  
  
Shampoo's heart broke.  
  
"She told me all the things I didn't know. I- I think I love her."  
  
A single tear slid down her cheek.  
  
"I know this hurts, 'cause I know how you feel for me. But ya gotta understand, I CAN'T  
leave you here."  
  
Shampoo smiled.  
  
"I know what's gonna happen to you, and I won't live with the thought that you died  
here for just me."  
  
He smiled and grabbed her hand, giving it a light squeeze. She nodded.  
  
"I go. I go and live."  
  
"Great. Now, let's go, the others are waiting."  
  
Ranma led Shampoo to the window he had used to get in. He peeked outside, and was relieved  
to find no guards around. He jumped out, leading Shampoo.  
  
"I never know about this place..." she said as Ranma led them down the trail Akane  
had told him she used.  
  
"Yeah, I know. This is a 'sacred' trail, so it's pretty much safe."  
  
"You insolent child!"  
  
Shampoo glomped Ranma in surprise; Ranma stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
Cologne materialized from the dense bushes ahead, along with a plethora of guards that  
came from all directions.  
  
The old crone stared at them. "I care for you, raise and teach you, and this is how  
you repay me!? By letting the fruit of our work go!?"  
  
"Ranma is not property! He is human! He has the right to live the life he chooses!  
It has taken me a long time to accept this, but I did! Why can't you!? Why do  
you continue to be blind!?"  
  
Ranma kept quiet. They were speaking in chinese, but he understood some of it.  
  
"I will not tolerate this." Her voice was cold. "The amazons are to be feared. Letting  
him go would just be proof thta we are becoming weak. I will never allow ANYONE to  
belitte us. If it at his cost, so be it!"  
  
"I will NOT let you take him! He has decided he will go home, where he belongs!"  
She took a step forward, making some guards take a step back. "I will make sure  
he gets home, away from you."  
  
"Are you challenging me, Shampoo?"  
  
"Yes. I challenge you. I challenge your judgement as an elder. You have been corrupted  
with your own power, so you are unfit for an elders' seat. It is time you retire.  
Time you dedicate yourself to telling stories and playing with children. It is time   
for a better suited amazon take your seat!" She finished off as she dropped into  
her ready stance.  
  
Cologne glared at her, but laughed. "I tire of this. I do not have time; we must  
attemd a wedding, after all."  
  
"There will be no wedding," said Ranma as he too assumned his stance beside Shampoo.  
  
"Ah, I see you two are serious. Do not think I am unprepared. I was expecting someone  
to bring you out, son-in-law, since the very beggining. I knew you would use this  
trail, so I have prepared." She snapped her fingers. A small burst came from their  
feet, covering them in a cloud of dust. They both coughed, but eventually   
collapsed on the floor.  
  
"Well, that is all," she said as she came near them. She pressed points on both their  
necks and backs. When she was finished, she said, "Take them to my chambers. They will  
come to within nightime. We shall perform the ceremony then."  
  
Some guards picked up Ranma and Shampoo, carrying them back to the village. As they  
left, a lone guard rushed up from the trail to her. "Elder Cologne," she said as  
she kneeled.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"The council requests your immediate presence."  
  
Cologne nodded and hopped off, leaving all guards to their duties.  
  
*No one challenges the amazons. We always get what we want.*  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Cologne was seated in the elders chambers, awaiting the other members. The chambers  
was the largest house in the entire village; like a mansion really. It also  
had all sorts of decorations, acquired during the early years of settlement.  
  
Cologne was broken out of her meditation as the main doors opened. Four elderly  
women stepped inside. For the most part, they were young compared to Cologne.  
The oldest matched half her own age, the second by 200 and so on. The youngest  
was a woman who seemes to be about 90, but was in incredible shape. They  
were also the best warriors.  
  
"Cologne, it is good to see you."  
  
"It has been a long time since our last convene, Mei."  
  
"We have a matter to discuss," said Mei as she sat. Mei was the youngest of the  
elders. They all sat down with her. "This was sent to us." She slipped a letter  
to Cologne.  
  
Opening the letter, she read the perfect chinese. "It is a letter of challenge."  
  
"Which also requests OUR presence. You know we do not come together unless something  
important is to be discussed, so we would like to know why this is. We feel you  
know."  
  
Cologne was agast. *It must have been that Tendo girl. I will make her pay!*  
  
"I know not the meaning of this."  
  
"This is serious. To challenge an elder is not a small matter, especially when we  
are to meet in the outskirts of the village on the same day."  
  
"Cologne, you know what our laws are. If we discover something wrong, you know  
what the punishment is."  
  
Cologne nodded slowly. They were clever little children.  
  
"And it seems they have requested the presence of Shampoo and Ranma. May we ask why?"  
  
"I am not sure why, Mei." *Darn children! The potion is not fully activated yet!  
I must be careful.*  
  
"Well, we leave within five hours. The place is less than five miles away. It is near  
the Meditation grounds. We shall meet there."  
  
With that, they all stood and left the room.  
  
Cologne sighed. *All is still not lost. I will merely have to dispatch the Tendo and  
here friends. Then, all will be most easy to get Ranma and Shampoo to marry. For now  
though, I must do something else.*  
  
She smiled and left the hall. She hopped around the village, until she got to her  
home. She went inside and found Ranma and Shampoo on two separate futons in the  
living room. Both were sound asleep.  
  
Cologne smiled as she pulled a small bag from her clothes. She took out some of  
it's contents. It was small morsels of special bread, baked with some of her  
Manipulation powder. It had been altered for special instances.  
  
She placed some of the bread in each of their mouths.   
  
"Now, Ranma, Shampoo, you will do as I say." Both of them were unresponsive still.  
"You shall follow my lead and do whatever I say. You will act as if you were married.  
You will hold each other at all times. Then, if necessary, you will do as instructed."  
  
Both young people slept on, oblivious to her presence.  
  
*Well, that is one less problem. Now, all that is left is to wait to dispatch the Tendo  
girl. After she is gone, Ranma will never remember. No one tries to outwit me.*  
  
  
*****  
  
  
The Meditation spot was a large patch of grass surrounded by trees and bushes. Many  
amazons had come here to reflect or to find inner peace before an important event in  
their lives. Currently, there were three women and a man there. A petite woman  
was standing in the center of the ungodly circle of land. She was dressed in her normal  
clothes. The others were standing near the trees.  
  
"Mousse, are you sure they'll come?" asked Akane, a little nervous.  
  
"I'm positive. When an elder is challenged, she has no choice but to accept. They will  
come..." Rustling sounds came from the main entrance, which was really a stone arcway,  
beutifully done, surrounded by dense bushes.  
  
"Well, speak of the devil..." said Nabiki.  
  
Akane bit her lower lip as five old women came through the entrance-way. The head was  
Cologne, followed by four unfamiliar women.  
  
The sun set on the horizon. By magic, all the torch lamps that surrounded the place  
lit up.  
  
"You have adressed a challenge. State who you are," Cologne said in an authorative  
tone.  
  
Akane began. "I am..." she trailed off as she spotted two figures behind the women.  
She gulped and looked at Mousse, who in return nodded.  
  
Ranma had his arm around Shampoo, who was snuggling up to him.  
  
"I am Tendo Akane. I have come to seek retribution! You have stolen my fiance, and now  
I want him back!"  
  
Cologne glared at her. "I have stolen nothing. I have merely taken what belongs  
to the tribe."  
  
Akane stared back, trying not to notice Ranma and Shampoo. She remembered what she had  
been told.  
  
*Cologne will probably bring them to make an impression. If she gets you, you're done for.  
Just remember, she will have probably used magic on them, so don't let that get to you.*  
  
*Stick to the plan, sis. They can't get you, 'cause you've got them pegged. Trust me;  
who do you think you're talking to.*  
  
*You can do this, Akane. You have to get him back! I will NOT settle for Mousse as  
a consolation prize!*  
  
She gulped. "You claim to take what is your's and the tribes'. Does that include people!?  
Are they only objects to you!?"  
  
Cologne cackled. "I tire of talking. Let us duel."  
  
Akane smiled. She was winning. "I will not battle you."  
  
Cologne was baffled. "You issue a challenge, and now refuse to fight? Fine, then you  
renounce your cl..."  
  
"I'm not finished. I issued you here, but not to fight. I'm merely here to argue  
my thoughts."  
  
Cologne's mouthe hung. She'd been tricked! She had assumed too much too quickly.  
She should have known they had planned something like this.  
  
"You have violated your own laws! You have taken something, a claim, that was considered  
void and null!"  
  
Cologne looked back at the women. They were staring at her. She had accepted a duel,  
not knowing what to expect, and now she had to defend herself.  
  
"I am the law! Wherever there are amazons, our laws always take precedense! Ranma  
defeated Shampoo, so he has now become her husband!"  
  
Akane grinned and tilted her head a little to her side. She gave a small nod.  
  
Nabiki smiled and nodded back. She extended her hand and got a small bag from Mousse;  
slipping into the vegetation as Ukyo took her spot.  
  
"This is how it has been for many generations! You have no right to quarrel."  
  
"Oh, I have every right. Is there not a law that states, and I quote: 'All claims  
become null and void if the person's heart belongs to another?' It's in your  
own laws!"  
  
Cologne looked back for a second and saw the women murmuring amongst themselves. This  
was not good. She had to salvage the situation.  
  
"There is, yes, but Ranma has come here willingly. I merely proposed the idea, and he  
accepted. I fail to see why it is we are arguing." She failed to notice a girl  
slip from the trees and take to Ranma and Shampoo. She also didn't notice as the  
girl blew powder into their unexpected faces. She also missed her, 'good to have you  
back, lover-boy.'  
  
"Ranma is married now, so there is nothing you can do. Leave now."  
  
"I won't! You have used countless tricks and traps to lure him! All the while  
knowing he was in love with me!" She shouted these last words.  
  
Cologne gulped. She could sense the women talking and debating.  
  
"I did no such thing. And besides, you have no proof."  
  
*Please, let this work,* Akane begged.  
  
"We do have proof."  
  
Cologne and the elders turned around to see Shampoo coming towards them. Ranma was slumped  
on Nabiki, barely keeping his head up.  
  
"Child, stay out of this!"  
  
Shampoo ignored her. "She has used the 'passion spice', Cairachi mushrooms and the Manipulation  
powder on him. She has kept him drugged to no end. She used many things on Ranma!"  
  
The elders stared at her. "Are you serious, Shampoo?"  
  
Shampoo nodded. "I swear on honor. She has also been on sacred Joketsuzoku trail and used  
magic on me, so I no interfere."  
  
The elders stared at Cologne. "Cologne, you do know that an amazons honor is immutable.  
We believe the word of her."  
  
"She is lying..."  
  
"You know well the punishment for violating the sacred laws."  
  
"It's true..." a weak voice said.   
  
Ranma was very weak for some reason. He looked at Akane from his place on Mousse's shoulders  
and smiled; she smiled back. "I am deeply in love with Akane. Cologne has tried to trick  
me many times to come here, but she went to extremes and drugged me to bring me here.  
I swear it is the truth."  
  
Cologne was sweating cold. She could not think of a way out of this.  
  
"Cologne," the next senior elder began. "You have violated the laws. You have betrayed  
the confidence of our tribe. What can you say in your defense?"  
  
Cologne was getting desperate. "I had to do waht was best for the tribe."  
  
"What is best for the tribe is to follow our laws. You know this, yet you chose to ignore  
them."  
  
Cologne lost it. "The amazons are strong! I would not see us humilliated by a mere boy!  
He was to be taught repect!"  
  
"You give yourself away, old woman," said Akane, now breathing easily.  
  
"Great-Grandmother is trying to keep amazons in past. She only wants what suits her  
wishes," said Shampoo.  
  
"The elder Cologne has also tried to end my life," said Mousse. Cologne looked at him,  
as did the elders.  
  
"She tried to kill me, but I managed to escape. It is forbidden by law for an amazon  
to take another amazons' life!" He had saved that for the final blow.  
  
Cologne was lost. She knew she had lost. She had been outfoxed by a group of children.  
  
"Elder Cologne," said another elder, "you have violated our laws. As it is within my  
power, we, the council, strip you of your elderhood." Cologne paled. "You are to be  
punished for betraying the tribe. Cologne, you are disgraced."  
  
Akane wanted to jump and shout. They had won. Everything had gone according to the plan.  
Now, they could get Ranma and leave, never to be bothered again.  
  
Cologne was having a hard time breathing. All her life was over now. It might as well  
end. But she would NOT go down alone.  
  
"Clever girl. You have what you wanted. You get your man back." She ignored the group  
behind Akane, who were trying to contain their happiness. "However..."  
  
Ranma knew what would happen. He suddenly let go of Mousse and ran as fast as he could  
with his weak body to Akane.  
  
"You will never be able to enjoy it!!!"  
  
Cologne outstreched her palm. A huge ball of chi materialized in a second and left  
in great speed towards Akane.  
  
The elders were not able to react fast enough to stop her. They restrained her as her  
chi left on it's way.  
  
Mousse, Ukyo and Nabiki knew what would happen, but no matter how fast they'd run, they   
would not get to her in time. They ran as fast as they could.  
  
Akane stared in horror at the massive energy coming towards her. Her body locked up;  
she couldn't move.  
  
Ranma knew he would not get there in time.  
  
*I can't lose her...*  
  
He reached Akane and made a choice.  
  
The energy neared her; she could not move. She knew she would not survive this.  
  
"Get out of the way!!!"  
  
Akane was pushed roughly to her side. She flew a few meters, quickly, just before   
the ball hit something.  
  
"Ranma..."  
  
She turned just in time to see him in her place.  
  
"NO!!!!!!"  
  
Then the energy reached it's target, exploding in all directions.   
  
  
  
End of Chapter 7  
  
  
Author's notes  
  
  
AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
I know this is totally unfair, but this is where the chapter ends.  
Just one more chapter to do. Sorry guys, but the last chapter still  
isn't finished. It should be out by tomorrow night though.   
Just be patient. The story is almost done.  
  
  
BlackDragon 


	8. Chapter 8

  
  
CRYSTAL TEARS  
  
  
Chapter 8 & Epilogue  
  
  
No more tears...  
  
  
*****  
  
  
The ball of chi was unlike any of them had ever seen. They had seen Cologne use shi on   
occasions, but never like this. It was huge. Not even Ranma and Ryouga combined  
could form something like this.  
  
All of them covered their faces, shielding themselves from the blindinly bright  
light. It carried such force, that even the trees swayed at it's power.  
  
Akane had no choice but to take cover. Even she couldn't get anywhere near the  
energy. She could only hope for the best.  
  
*Oh God, please let him be alright...*  
  
Seconds later, the energy began to diminish, until it finally dissapeared. Akane  
opened her eyes and without thinking, ran straight for the spot where Ranma had  
been, tears in her eyes.  
  
Ukyo, Nabiki and Mousse opened their eyes when they heard the sounds of running,  
to see Akane dashing towards a still standing Ranma.  
  
"That's impposible!" yelled Mousse. "No one can survive that blast!"  
  
Cologne cackled. "I never lose! The amazons will punish those who do not respect  
their superiority!" She looked at the elders who were still restraining her,  
but now they were glaring at her.  
  
"You are quite right," said an elder. "A great punishment will be placed upon those  
who do not respect our laws. Yourself included!"  
  
With that, the four women began chanting. A dark red aura surrounded Cologne. She  
tried to escape, but was trapped. She screamed, but no one heard her. The aura  
dissapeared, along with her...  
  
Akane ran as fast as she could. Ranma had pushed a pretty big distance.  
  
*He's standing! He's okay!*  
  
She was glad to see that Ranma was still standing. Somehow, he had survived that-  
then he collapsed on his knees.  
  
*No...*  
  
He fell face first on the ground.  
  
"RANMA!!!"  
  
Akane got to him just as he hit the ground. She kneeled next to him. She turned him  
around and rested his body in her lap, supporting him with her arms.  
  
"Ranma?" Her voice was full of fear.  
  
Mousse ran to them. Ukyo collapsed on her knees, her eyes shedding tears automatically.  
Nabiki knelt down with her, keeping her eyes on her sister.  
  
Mousse got down near Akane. He looked at Ranma.  
  
"He's alive..."  
  
Akane looked at Ranma's face more intently. Indeed, he was breathing!   
  
"Ranma!" She shook his body lightly, not enough to hurt him.  
  
Ranma slowly opened his eyes. He looked at Akane and smiled.  
  
"A...kane..." he said weakly.  
  
"Shh. Don't talk. Save your strength."  
  
"It's okay... At least you're safe..."  
  
"Ranma... Please, don't talk like that..."  
  
"You had better stay with us, Saotome. I don't want to kick your ass if you die!"  
said Mousse.  
  
Ranma looked at Mousse, smiling as well. "Mousse, thanks for helping Akane..."  
His eyes closed just a bit.  
  
"Ranma!" said Akane loudly as she shook him.  
  
Ranma's eyes opened to where they were. "Sorry... I'm just so tired..."  
  
"Please don't say that, Ranma..." said Akane, her voice breaking.  
  
"It's alright. I feel good... at peace..."  
  
"No, Ranma..."  
  
Ranma smiled. Beyond them, the elders were listening intently; Cologne was nowhere  
to be seen. Nabiki was comforting Ukyo, who couldn't seem to stop sobbing.  
  
"Akane..." Ranma's left hand came up. Akane graped it. "Thank you... You came  
here to get me....  
  
"I..."  
  
"What is it?" asked Akane.  
  
"I remember..."   
  
Mousse lifted his glasses above his eyes. He remembered?  
  
"Wh.. what?"  
  
"Yeah, I remember now. Eveything... I- I'm so..."  
  
"Yes?" said Akane, who was crying now.  
  
"I'm so sorry. For all the things I said and did. I know I made you cry. I'm so sorry..."  
  
"No..." said Akane.  
  
"The insults, all of it... I never knew what to say. I didn't know... how.. to,  
tell you... so many things..."  
  
"Ranma," she said, looking into his eyes. "I love you. Don't do this..."  
  
Ranma smiled, blinking slowly. "I'm sorry too, Mousse. I kept something you love from  
you... all because I wasn't brave enough to tell her off..."  
  
Shampoo came near them and kneeled next to Mousse. "Shampoo is so sorry Ranma...  
I never wanted for things to be like this. I so sorry..." she said before she  
cupped her face and cried. Mousse brought his arm around her shoulders; she leanned  
into his embrace.  
  
"I forgive you Shampoo. I'm so sorry too..."  
  
"Thank you, Ranma..." she said between sobs.  
  
"Ranma," said Akane, drawing his attention again. "I'm sorry too. I never gave you the  
chance to explain. I was jealous and angry. I didn't want you near other girls. I  
wanted you all for myself..."  
  
Ranma gave a weak chuckle. His hand came up to carress her cheek.  
  
"The only regret I have..."  
  
*No...*  
  
"Is that I didn't get to spend my life... loving you..."  
  
*Please no...*  
  
"But... to have loved you for a second..."  
  
"Ranma..."  
  
"I feel as if I've lived..."  
  
"RANMA!"  
  
"... a lifetimes' worth." He smiled at her eyes. His eyes closed slowly. The grip on her  
hand softening. The hand that touched her cheek slowly slid off her face...  
  
The smile vanished as the last breath left his body.  
  
"Ranma?" Akane's hand touched his cheek. "Ranma, please wake up..."  
  
Ukyo's sobs grew in intensity. She clung to Nabiki as if her life depended on it.  
  
Nabiki looked at the scene before her. Never had she ever imagined it would turn  
out this way. She did something she had not done since her mother died; her  
eyes watered and tears slipped down from her cheeks.  
  
"Please, wake up..."  
  
Mousse drew in breath; he let it leave his lungs, but it threatened him to not cry.  
He touched Akanes' shoulder, but got no responce. He stood, taking Shampoo with him.  
He slowly led her back to Nabiki and Ukyo.  
  
Akane refused to believe what she was seeing. "Ranma, you have to wake up..."  
Her hand touched his chest. He was so warm. He just had to be...  
  
"Wake up, please wake up..." She shook him gently. "Don't do this..."  
  
Nabiki looked up at Mousse. He shook his head and looked down. Nabiki sobbed.  
  
Something in her snapped. "DAMN YOU! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I CAME HERE TO SAVe you...  
  
"Don't you leaVE ME..." She hit his chest. "DON'T LEAVE ME! WAKE UP... WAKE UP!!!!!"  
  
She waited for a response. Nothing. "YOU STUPID JERK!!! WHY!? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO  
DO THIS!? WHy did you have to push me..." She chrushed her head into his chest  
and cried loudly, shaking back and forth.  
  
"You stupid idiot... I love you... I loveeee you...."  
  
The elders looked to be handling this very well. They all lokked at eahc other, then  
at the elder Mei. She nodded.  
  
"Young lady," she said.  
  
Akane, alomg woth everyone else, looked at her.  
  
"Remember what it is to love."  
  
Akane's swollen eyes gave away her vulnerability.  
  
"Two bodies that share a same soul. That is all you need to know." With that, all the  
elders turned and began walking away. Soon, they were no longer visible in the night.  
  
Akane closed her eyes. What did she mean? She didn't understand...  
  
She looked at Ranma, closed her eyes and touched her forehead to his. He was still  
so warm, but now...  
  
Was this how it was supposed to end? After all they had gone through, this was it?  
It just couldn't be...  
  
"AKANE!"  
  
Akane looked up at her sister's voice. Nabiki was looking at them, along with everyone  
else. "Look!" She pointed at her.  
  
Akane suddenly felt something on her chest. She looked down and had stiffle a gasp.  
A small spot on the dead center of her chest was glowing an intense blue. It was clear,  
but a very intense shade.  
  
*What...*  
  
She squinted her eyes a bit as Ranma's chest also glowed in the same shade of blue.  
She ran her hand gently over the glowing spot.  
  
*What is this?*  
  
Suddenly, she felt something materialize in her hand. She opened her palm and stared  
at what she saw.   
  
There it was. The small pebble of the strange blue rock Xangfie had given her. It now  
glowed brighter than before.  
  
*How did this get here? I left it in my pack...*  
  
To a subconscious level, she knew what she had to do. She took the pebble and placed  
it in Ranma's hand; her own encircling his hand. She gripped his hand tight as she  
leaned forward and placed her lips upon his.  
  
*Don't leave me... Come back to me...*  
  
Akane felt something surging out of her spirit. It felt as if she was being drained.  
She almost fainted.  
  
All the group was astouned to see Ranma and Akane engulfed in a ball of bright blue.  
They had to cover their eyes at the brightness. Within seconds, the light dissapeared,  
leaving two people behind.  
  
Akane slowly regained herself. Whatever that had been, it left her with no energy whatsoever.  
She looked at Ranma...  
  
And heard his breath...  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
Akane's mouth formed into a huge grin as Ranma slowly opened his eyes.  
  
Ranma looked at Akane, smiling weakly. "Akane..."  
  
No longer able to control herself, Akane hugged him tight, crying loudly.  
  
Ranma smiled and brought his arms around her form, hugging back with what little   
energy he had left, ignoring the two small rocks he had dropped on the ground.  
  
Ukyo was the first to react. She stood and ran towards them, followed by Mousse and Shampoo.  
  
Nabiki sighed and smiled. "Just another thing I don't ever want to figure out."  
  
She walked over to the group and joined in.  
  
  
-----  
  
  
"Well, I guess it's time to say goodbye."   
  
Ranma, Akane, Ukyo and Nabiki stood at the gates of Joketsuzoku, talking to  
Shampoo and Mousse.   
  
They had stayed for two days, waiting for Akane and Ranma to recuperate. Now that they had  
regained their energy, it was time to go home.  
  
Mousse and Shampoo bowed at them; they returned the gesture.   
  
"Well, it was great. Thanks for everything," said Ranma.  
  
"Ranma, Shampoo is..."  
  
Ranma silenced her. "I don't want you to apologize anymore. It's okay, all forgiven.  
Let's just let bygones be bygones."  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
"Are you sure you want to stay, Mousse?" asked Akane.  
  
"Yes. This is my home. I have been away from it too long. It is time I came back."  
  
"Well, thanks for all your help. Just visit once in a while," said Ukyo.  
  
"Maybe we will. Take care you guys."  
  
"It's gonna be a little boring without you to kick around, duck boy!" said Ranma.  
  
"Don't start, Saotome. Next time we meet, we'll see who's getting better."  
  
They shook hands. Nabiki was already ahead of them, waving and yeeling: 'Move it!'.  
  
Ranma hugged Shampoo and joined Nabiki and Ukyo. Akane stayed behind for a moment.  
  
She shook Mousse's hand. "Thanks for everything, Mousse.."  
  
"It was my pleasure, Akane."  
  
Akane smiled and kissed his cheek, then looked at Shampoo.  
  
"Shampoo is still very sorry, Akane."  
  
"I know, but I forgive you. Ranma did, so I guess I should too."  
  
Shampoo smiled.  
  
"Say, what about..."  
  
Shampoo sensed what she wanted to ask. She shook her head slowly.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"HEY AKANE! MOVE IT!" yelled out Nabiki.  
  
Akane smiled. "See you around, you guys," then she trotted off, just as Shampoo and Mousse  
went back into the village.  
  
"Sorry," said Akane as she reached her group. "I was just saying 'bye."   
  
Akane brought her arm around Ranma's waist. He brought his around her shoulders.  
  
They walked in relative silence, until Ukyo spoke.  
  
"You know, I still don't get how it worked, Ran-chan."  
  
"I don't either, Ucchan, but I'm glad it did. I was just lost. Thne I felt something  
pulling me, and then I was with Akane. I think it's one of those things you're  
never supposed to know how it worked.  
  
"I guess..." she responded lamely.  
  
"Akane," Ranma said. She looked into his eyes.  
  
"I can't say thank you, enough."  
  
"Ranma, I'm just glad to have you back. We all are."  
  
Ranma smiled and captured her lips with his.  
  
Ukyo grunted and looked up, her hands coming near her shoulders. When were those two  
going to stop that.  
  
CLICK  
  
Ranma, Akane and Ukyo looked at the camera Nabiki was holding. "I bet I can get about  
2 thousand yen for each..."  
  
"NABIKI!" screamed Akane.  
  
"What!? A girl's gotta make a living. I could sell movie rights as well..."  
  
"Give me that thing!" Akane ran after Nabiki.  
  
"Hey, give it here!" yelled out Ranma as he also chased Nabiki.  
  
Ukyo sighed happily. "Yup, it's good to have him back... Hey, wait for me!!!"  
  
All four of them could be seen running in the forest.  
  
  
-----  
  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
6 years later...  
  
  
Nighttime in a late December day. It was a lazy night, perfect for sleeping  
in. The streets were white from the snow, and all houses were dark. What was expected  
at this late hour.  
  
One room in the Tendo household, though, was lit up. The living room, really, only  
counting on the illumination of a small nightlamp.  
  
Two figures were moving around slowly, dancing to the beat of an unknown saxophonist.  
  
His hands were on her hips; her's were snaked around his neck. They were each staring  
into their eyes.  
  
"Ya know, I got a letter from Shampoo yesterday."  
  
"Really? What'd she say?"  
  
"She's getting married in March. She wants us to be there."  
  
"I can imagine to who," said Akane.  
  
"It was high time she married Mousse, I say," said Ranma.  
  
"You mean, like us? We just married last month."  
  
He blushed. "Well, at least now we are ready. I doubt we would have been if we'd married  
when our parents wanted us to."  
  
"Yeah. I'm glad though."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Idiot. I'm glad now I can call you mine."   
  
"Tomboy," he said fondly.  
  
She sighed and stood on tip-toe to kiss him.  
  
Light could be seen flasing off the necklaces they both wore; a small blue pebble   
dangling on the end of each.  
  
  
  
CRYSTAL TEARS  
  
END  
  
  
  
Authors notes  
  
  
WHEW! Finally, I'm done! This chapter took a while to be typed, but finally!  
  
While I'm glad I finished, damn! I missed the deadline by two days! Now I'm gonna  
have to dye my hair blond... Oh well, can't back out, I guess.  
  
Thank you all for being so supportive while I was writing this. I'm glad you all  
enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it.   
  
If you liked this story, then maybe you'll like my next work.   
I'm gonna call it:  
  
'Love Me...'  
  
It will be a more mature kind of story. Yes, it will include 'ADULT' situations,  
but the overall theme will be how we all have the power to forgive and move on.  
I'm currently writing the prologue and the first two chapters. It will come  
out soon.  
  
Thank you all.  
  
  
BlackDragon 


End file.
